


Privilege for the very man

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: 为了解决正义联盟的财务危机，超人一不小心走了后门。





	1. Chapter 1

 

克拉克完全不知道事情是怎么变成这样的，他从浴室出来的时候，布鲁斯·韦恩已经睡着了，克拉克体贴地关了大灯，床头灯柔和的米黄色光线照在韦恩的脸上，他纤长柔软的睫毛在发青的眼窝上投下阴影，他看起来很疲倦，睡着的模样就显得更加脆弱了。  
克拉克有点后悔一个小时前的荒淫无度，他着了魔似的把韦恩操弄了大半个晚上，在此之前他们只见过两次面。  
他只是个普通的人类，看起来无比英俊，伤痕累累，但也性感至极。克拉克想起一个和韦恩有相同特质的哥谭人，几秒之后，克拉克唾弃了自己把哥谭的花花公子与它的义警相提并论的荒谬想法。  
事情要从蝙蝠侠在哥谭执行一个秘密任务，于是切断了和正义联盟的联络开始说起。  
由于自称正义联盟兼职人员但又负责解决资金援助的蝙蝠侠不在，某件其它超级英雄都没法处理的工作就变得格外棘手，简单来说，就是一周前超人和绿灯侠还有闪电侠在大都会对付星蓝石、大猩猩格鲁德及莱克斯·卢瑟的机器人时，砸坏了市中心广场的喷泉、几个公共饮水设备和几栋建筑物其中包括一个流浪动物收容所，他们证据确凿，世界各地都能找到这场事故的目击证人，感谢新闻媒体。  
维修被超级英雄或罪犯们破坏的建筑物可不是件小工程，市民们需要他们的公共活动空间，需要洁净的饮用水，上班族们需要办公室，无处可去的流浪动物也需要庇护所。  
最后，联盟元老们一致同意让超人去找一个可以解决联盟资金短缺问题的人，一个传闻中和蝙蝠侠关系匪浅以至于为他造了个空间站的亿万富翁。  
于是超人飞到哥谭，去见布鲁斯·韦恩。  
他们在一所五星级酒店的总统套房里碰面，彼时韦恩完全没有预料到自己会见到超人，他正被一团暴动的变异爬山虎劫持着，满身绿色蔓藤，意识不清。超人很是费了一番功夫，才在不伤害韦恩的前提下用热视线和冷冻呼吸解决了毒藤女和她的植物，在后者的痛骂声中将至丢在了阿卡姆病院的大门前。  
他返回套房，准备将韦恩送往医院的时候遭了意外，克拉克不敢肯定是不是所有个哥谭人都这么身手敏捷，但是韦恩赤身裸体地扑向他时，克拉克发现自己无法拒绝。  
布鲁斯·韦恩的双唇简直附有魔力。  
在过去的三四个小时中，克拉克完全没有开口提出资金援助的机会，他们俩都把嘴用在了需求更紧迫的地方，他的嘴唇上还残留着韦恩眼角的泪水的滋味、他柔软紧致的皮肤、充满肉感的臀瓣……  
克拉克紧张地套上制服，原本四马赫的速度在面对格外紧绷的制服时排不上用场。他的动作不算轻，鲁莽地撞掉了一个花瓶时，韦恩还睡着，缓解了几分克拉克清醒后的尴尬。  
这下他更难告知韦恩自己其实是为了他的资产而来。  
好在，或者说一点也不好，超人的通讯器响了起来，捣蛋鬼正在收容所的废墟上闹事。他必须立刻赶去处理。  
和五维人的斗智简直就是一场噩梦，超人想尽办法让早有准备的捣蛋鬼倒念出自己名字的时候已近清晨，克拉克扯掉脸上的恶作剧胡须，飞往哥谭，他看到韦恩醒了。  
他知道自己是在往枪口上撞，可他没有退路。  
韦恩舒服地靠在枕头上，脉脉多情的蓝眼睛此刻冷冰冰的，嘴唇上的伤口拖累了他的语速，可那仿佛哥谭人本能讥诮的口气一点也没打折扣。  
看着超人一脸吞了氪石的惊恐表情，韦恩慢吞吞地啜了一口温度恰好的红茶，用声调里带着世家公子的优雅，吐露出截然相反的粗俗词句：“你做完把我操得半死之后一走了之，现在又怎么想起来要关心我的死活了？”  
克拉克哑口无言。  
以至于半个小时后，他拿着布鲁斯·韦恩亲手签名的支票恍恍惚惚飘在大都会上空，不禁怀疑自己是被外星植物给寄生了。可是手中的纸片上华丽的花体签名及若有似无的布鲁斯身上须后水香味都提醒他这一切并非幻觉。  
当超人把支票兑现完毕，他终于后知后觉地想起了一个严重的原则问题——  
他这样算不算是走了某种后门？  
事后回想起来，克拉克在这一连串误打误撞的巧合中做的最傻的一件事，是去找蝙蝠侠商量对策。  
原本他满心忐忑地交出了支票，看着大都会人民下班后在新的广场上散步娱乐，喝着新鲜的饮用水，从收容所带走了一只又一只幸运的小动物，以为这件事就这么过去了。  
然而仅仅半个月后，同样的事情再度上演，这一回，定位为联盟军师的自称兼职人员蝙蝠侠冷冷地瞥了满脸无奈的超人一眼，告诉他自己的麻烦自己想办法解决。克拉克决定预支一个月的工资去买几吨煤，就在他去网上下单时，一个陌生号码打通了他的手机。  
听筒里柔和的哥谭口音让克拉克不合时宜地想起了灯光下布鲁斯的睡颜、他高潮时氤氲的眼底和缠绵的抽泣。克拉克因为自己肮脏的念头羞愧难当，却又坚硬如铁。  
而电话的另一头，布鲁斯·韦恩抛给他又一个无法拒绝的邀请。  
结束通话后，超人纠结了许久，还是前往瞭望塔的监控台询问蝙蝠侠的建议。  
“拒绝他。”  
蝙蝠侠的答案十分干脆利索。  
或许是心虚和愧疚使然，克拉克觉得自己从向来阴沉的老搭档的沙哑嗓音里听出了几分恼怒，他知道这些年来一直有蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯·韦恩之间有几分说不清道不明的暧昧关系，可他从未听蝙蝠侠提过他有什么长期情人，倒是猫女和某个犯罪组织头目的女儿总在后者身边出现。同样，布鲁斯·韦恩作为报刊杂志八卦版面的焦点，怀中的性感美女不是金发美人就是红发似火……好吧，现在要加上一条英俊男性，身材健美，黑发蓝眼。  
克拉克很难正直地猜测布鲁斯约自己在同一间酒店套房见面的目的。  
没有变异的植物，没有蒙面的歹徒，只有整洁又华丽的装饰，和穿着性感内衣的布鲁斯·韦恩。  
在布鲁斯勾住他的领口垫脚吻他时，克拉克顿时把蝙蝠侠的意见忘得一干二净。  
抛开布鲁斯·韦恩的所有流言，和他做爱的感觉好到连氪星语都形容不来，克拉克前所未有的心满意足，他整夜没睡，看着布鲁斯在清晨的第一缕阳光中睁开眼睛，连皱眉的模样都叫人心动。  
这种轻飘飘的满足状态持续到超人拿着第二张韦恩签名的支票飘出顶楼窗户，漫无目的地飞到云层上方，面对绚烂阳光时才接触。他打了个冷颤，明明身处能量之源，却感到身陷哥谭长夜。  
无论他的另一半是什么样的人，克拉克·肯特都希望自己拥有的是健康积极的情侣关系，而不是像现在这样，随叫随到，像一个用后即抛的人形按摩棒，他甚至不知道布鲁斯有没有其他的情人——好吧他其实私下调查过，结果是尚无定论。  
某种直觉告诉他，蝙蝠侠一定知道答案，但是后者也是布鲁斯潜在的情人之一，克拉克不确定自己是否想知道答案。  
他甚至不知道晚上该怎么面对蝙蝠侠，实话告诉他自己虽然听取了建议，却在碰到布鲁斯·韦恩的时候忘得一干二净，还一错再错地上了对方？


	2. Chapter 2

超人冲进瞭望塔的监控室，像一道红蓝色的旋风：“蝙蝠侠，我有事要和你说，关于布鲁斯·韦恩的。”

“不。”蝙蝠侠说。

早知道会得到如此回答的超人没有一点遭到拒绝后的挫败，反倒毫不气馁地走过去转动座椅让蝙蝠侠面对自己：“拜托，只有你知道我和他的事，我总不能和正义联盟里其他人讨论吧。”

蝙蝠侠仰起头，咬牙的声音带着点怒气冲冲的意味，超人识趣地退后了几步，远离那看起来要戳向自己的黑色的尖爪，黑暗骑士起身跟上前去：“你现在应该在停机坪，十五分钟后与尚恩和绿灯侠他们离开银河系，而不是每一次都来向我汇报你和韦恩的床笫秘事。”

“我这次想说不是那个，”超人难得地面露赧然，“只是这次系外航程的时间比以前都要长，我想拜托你注意下布鲁斯·韦恩的安全。”

“要我说多少次，最安全的做法就是立刻和韦恩那家伙撇清关系。”蝙蝠侠冷哼，对超人提出的请求显露出明显的不耐烦。尽管从一开始他就不赞同超人和那个哥谭人的混乱关系，但是这始终阻止不了超人找他的世界最佳搭档分享感情经历。

“拜托？就当是给朋友帮个忙？你肯定早就知道了，布鲁斯最近惹到了哥谭黑帮，黑市里有人悬赏要绑架他诈取韦恩工业的技术机密。我知道你不会眼看着无辜平民受难，但是我不想看到布鲁斯那一身旧伤再增加了。”

超人曾经和蝙蝠侠谈论过明明是天之骄子，却总把自己弄得满身伤痕的布鲁斯的问题，后者大约因为童年的不幸经历，成年后偏向于一些危险刺激的运动，譬如赛车和滑雪。再加上克拉克亲眼见过不少次布鲁斯在事故现场舍身救人的情景，在危难关头，布鲁斯恐怕不总会把保全自己放在第一位。超人拜托蝙蝠侠关注布鲁斯的安危尽管出于私心，但也不是盲目的护短。

“你不觉得自己对布鲁斯·韦恩有些保护过度了？公众可以接受你和一名女记者的绯闻，但是牵扯到哥谭的负面新闻制造者的时候，你可就不会再有那么多支持者了。难道你就一点都不在乎自己的声誉吗。”

“你我都知道，我们做的这一切从来不是为了名利。”

蝙蝠侠暗暗叹息，说服一个恋爱中的超人类可没那么简单，更何况，布鲁斯·韦恩是否会因为陷入黑帮危机而受伤也不是由他说了算。最终，在超人殷切的目光中，蝙蝠侠无奈地转开视线，回到座位上，指尖思量地敲打着扶手，终于给出一个肯定的承诺。

“我自然会看守好我的城市，用不着你多心。”

超人微笑着道谢离开。他还有十分钟，足够说一声再见。

 

****  ****  ****

 

“你看到新闻了。”

超人走进监控室的时候，蝙蝠侠主动开口，转动椅子看着超人向自己走来。他陷入靠椅中的身体没有一丝波动，正如他平板的语气：“那么，你的韦恩先生怎么样了？”

“还在医院，有些轻微的脑震荡，再观察几天就可以出院回家。”超人回答，他刚从布鲁斯的病房回来，披风上还沾着医院的味道。

“所以你现在是来兴师问罪的？”蝙蝠侠双臂环抱在胸前，语气讥诮地反问。

“并不是，”克拉克温和地回答。“我只是想告诉你一声，谢谢你。”

“即使我’粗心大意’，让韦恩受了一身伤？”

“我相信你，蝙蝠侠。”超人的语气越发温和，“还有，你应该去医疗室好好休息，我会接替你这个星期的值班。”

“你怎么知……”蝙蝠侠皱眉，这就是有一个有超级感官的队友的害处。他警告过超人很多次不要把透视能力用在自己身上，尤其是未经允许地透视他的身体检查伤势。

“戴安娜告诉我的，你真的以为大家会看着正义联盟里的战友受伤而坐视不理吗，尤其是那个伤患本人拒绝好好休息和治疗的时候。”超人告诫地说，为了让自己的发言更有气势，他悄悄地漂浮起来了几寸，居高临下地看着蝙蝠侠。

几秒钟后，蝙蝠侠再次放弃与超人的视线胶着，自暴自弃地站起来走出监控室，他的斗篷被急促的脚步带动飞扬起来，在室内刮起一股带着消毒水气味的气流。

“午夜医生在医疗室里等你，做二次检查。”超人向着蝙蝠侠远去的身影高喊道，无视对方齿缝间的抱怨声，满意地微笑起来，回到操作台边继续蝙蝠侠未完的工作。

 

****  ****  ****

 

布鲁斯无精打采地躺在病床上，任由看了一半文件散落在面前，看到超人打开窗户进屋的那一刹那，他的眼中闪过一丝亮色，但很快就被他惯有的轻佻微笑掩饰过去。

“这不是刚从银河系外凯旋而归的超级英雄、大都会的明日之子吗，怎么，什么风把你给吹到哥谭的地界里来了？”

超人把探病用的花束放在布鲁斯床边，夕阳投下慵懒的金红色光芒烧红了整片天空，让他在通透的玻璃窗前看起来光辉灿烂。

他这样看起来真像是一位神明，布鲁斯想着，一时间，他那引以为傲的伶牙俐齿突然就当机了。

“我来看你。”超人说着，一点也不客气地拉过椅子坐在床边，俯身看向布鲁斯被绷带包裹的伤口。不需要解说，布鲁斯也想得到那个可恶的氪星人正作弊地用超能力检查自己的伤口，于是换了副面孔，可怜兮兮地望着对方。

“我这一身伤还都得多亏了蝙蝠侠老伙计，再有下一次，我可不可以选神奇女侠做贴身保镖？老蝙蝠可不能像她那样穿着晚礼服和我跳开场舞。”

“想都别想。”

克拉克干脆地拒绝，俯身在布鲁斯来得及发出更多牢骚之前堵住了他的嘴。

 


	3. Chapter 3

正义联盟几经挫折，发展至今，早已不需要外来资金援助，每年仅是通过开发清洁能源获取的专利就足以维持瞭望塔在轨道上运作十年。然而克拉克还是和布鲁斯保持着相对稳定的伴侣关系——他从来不用炮友这个词形容他们之间的联系——天长日久地积累出了微妙的共识，那就是谁都不想做开口提出结束。

有时他们只是拥抱，分享同一张床，躺在一起什么都不做，在彼此的呼吸声中陷入梦乡。整个宇宙再没有其他人和克拉克如此接近，又如此遥远。

这世上有哪两样事物能让超人失去招架之力？答案一是氪石，另一个是布鲁斯·韦恩的笑容。克拉克看着布鲁斯睡去的倦容，想起他们俩的人生第一次发生交集的那个晚上，此情此景正如他们一道度过的数百个夜晚，妙不可言。

然而有些事仅凭钢铁之躯也束手无策。

远在克拉克决心成为超人之前，在他能力觉醒后的漫长的少年与青年时期，控制不住的超级感官曾经令他夜不能寐，依靠听取无数人的梦呓打发时间。以克拉克的经历作为参考，布鲁斯的睡眠质量可谓糟糕至极，如果你不知道一个亿万富翁、号称“拥有一切的男人”为何有如此，那就感谢现如今铺天盖地的互联网络，就算不是哥谭土著或者新闻从业者，在最热门的搜索引擎中输入布鲁斯·韦恩这个名字，网站的自动联想功能都会把你引向发生在韦恩夫妇身上的惨案。

这件悲剧的知名度同样造就了新的悲剧，多年来三流的编剧、恶意的网络匿名者对于它病态的热衷未曾消散过，以至于出现了不同版本的谣言，种种诸如韦恩家族就是哥谭的地下犯罪组织，韦恩夫妇其实是诈死老汤马斯还活着在地球的某个地方倒卖军火和毒品，以及韦恩家族的发迹源于对合作伙伴的陷害阿卡汉姆疯人院里还保留着证据等等。

克拉克知道那些恶毒的谣言打不到布鲁斯，只因他从未走出过真正的噩梦。即使在惨剧发生过的二十多年后，布鲁斯仍然会梦到他的双亲，和午夜的犯罪小巷。甚至于连克拉克自己，也隐约地在意识飘离时，处身于暗无天日的死胡同里，于朦胧中窥见那噩梦的一角。

然而在布鲁斯·韦恩的光鲜外表之下，这个男人谜团重重。

许多次，超人在执行任务时经过哥谭市，下意识地寻找他熟悉的心跳时却落空，第二天布鲁斯会带着超级感官才能发现的疲态出现在公众镜头中，声称自己对前一夜或酒吧或成人宴会中的骚乱负责。克拉克闻得出来尽情纵欲之后的味道，布鲁斯身上由他之外的男人或女人留下的印记，已经很久不再出现了。

克拉克从睡梦中惊醒，起身发现酒店顶楼的豪华套房里空无一人，身边床铺上留下的另一具身体的温度尚存，布鲁斯和往常一样不告而别。感到怅然若失的超人捡起散落一地的制服穿好，穿过洞开的落地窗，在映出蝙蝠灯信号的夜幕中飞往海岸另一头的大都会。

当清晨降临，蝙蝠侠的夜巡结束，克拉克·肯特作为星球日报记者的一天才正要开始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想不好过度段写什么，给大家吃口刀子缓缓:-D  
> 下一更就是喜闻乐见的揭马甲啦！


	4. Chapter 4

匆忙回到公寓，赶稿到出门前一刻差点耽误到上班，今天也是个普通上班族的克拉克举着便利店买来的咖啡，踮着脚穿过报社编辑部狭窄的通道，艰难地挤进自己的小隔间，就在他盯着启动中的电脑屏幕发呆，还来不及感叹他和布鲁斯的露水情缘时，主编办公室里突然传出佩里·怀特那中气十足的咆哮声——

“肯特！赶紧收拾好东西过来！”

“但是我的球赛稿子还没给你……”克拉克求饶地环顾四周，只收到一片同情的目光，他最好的盟友、唯一能顶住抓狂的主编的炮轰的露易丝恰好出差去了海外，留下他一人孤军奋战。

“别管那什么天杀的足球比赛了！赶紧跟我去火车站！现在！”

克拉克吓了一跳，连忙抓起挎包把采访用的笔记本录音笔一股脑地往里塞，匆忙间打翻了咖啡，滚烫的褐色液体泼了一桌子，遭到波及的键盘升起一股青烟发出最后的抗议。克拉克同情地看着从入职以后陪伴至今的老伙计，可他现在也自身难保，更不能像进水的键盘一样一挂了之，只得硬着头皮上前去敲响主编办公室大门等待指示。

佩里骂骂咧咧地打开门，收起手机塞进西装马甲的口袋里，克拉克注意到向来不修边幅以工作狂老编今天穿着一身崭新的套装，甚至连领带都整整齐齐地系在脖子上。

看到领导投来的凌厉眼色，克拉克赶紧举起手机：“我叫了出租车，马上就到。”

万万没想到，佩里意味深长地盯着克拉克看了几秒钟后，语气居然一反常态地缓和了下来，摆摆手，示意克拉克回去。

“取消吧，我们不用去车站了。”

 克拉克懵了。谁来告诉他这一分钟内发生了什么让主编情绪大变？

好在报社中最不缺的就是消息灵通之人，克拉克刚回到他的座位，他在报社里的另一个好伙伴吉米就从隔壁桌的隔板上冒出头来，兴高采烈地和他打招呼。

“克拉克！你来得可真不巧，再早一分钟就能看到老编接到那个电话时的脸色，我要是拍张照片去投稿说不定能拿到年度摄影师大赛头奖呢，当然，只要那时候我还没被老编杀人灭口……怎么啦，克拉克？”

克拉克不得不打断好友的天马行空，问出他来不及找主编弄个明白的问题：“吉米，行行好，能告诉我佩里本来要叫我去火车站做什么吗？”

“天哪你还不知道吗？布鲁斯·韦恩——那个布鲁斯·韦恩——上个星期收购了星球日报，据说他今天要来报社视察他的新产业。但是你现在也看到了，佩里说你们不需要去火车站接他，说不定咱们的大老板临时改变主意了呢。”

幸好他的咖啡洒了，不然克拉克听到这句话之后十有八九会像漫画角色一样，用喝水时呛到来表现自己的震惊。毕竟不是每个人都会一觉醒来发现枕边人变成自己的顶头上司的。

吉米误解了克拉克脸上的表情，安慰地拍拍他，“虽说咱们不是娱乐和财经板块的，但是不知道自家换了新老板也确实挺叫人郁闷的。好啦，大个子，打起精神来，露易丝这会儿可是在喀布尔冲锋陷阵呢，我们也不会输给她的对吧。”

整个上班时间里克拉克都有点心不在焉，然而受大老板韦恩临时取消行程带来冲击的人不只他一个，于是这一天倒也顺利地过了一大半，直到下班前的半个小时，佩里把克拉克叫进办公室，并且告诉他反锁上大门。

一份薄薄的资料被拍在桌上，滑行了一小段距离掉进克拉克手里。克拉克翻开文件夹，一眼就被布鲁斯的照片抢走了注意力。

“谁能想到韦恩先生听到露易丝不在之后，居然点名要你去采访他。好好把握机会吧，年轻人。”佩里叹气，往常都是露易丝负责这些超级富豪的专访，眼前的大块头看着就不是这块料，顿时担心起来，“当心点，克拉克，韦恩可是个厉害角色，好好准备采访稿，别被他把话题带跑偏了。”

一个专访！克拉克紧张得差点就在佩里眼前飘起来了，他晕乎乎地答应下来，在出门前又被佩里叫住。

“换身像样点的西装，肯特，”佩里交代到，“你这幅打扮可进不了五星级酒店。”

当天傍晚，克拉克拿着总裁助理送来的通行证，忐忑地踏进了大都会最豪华的，同时也是韦恩集团旗下产业的，布鲁斯·韦恩每次来大都会下榻的五星级酒店。尽管他对顶层的专属豪华套房相当熟悉，理论上，克拉克还是第一次来这个地方。

他在会客室里见到了自己的采访对象。

布鲁斯惬意地靠坐在沙发里，和克拉克只隔着一条矮几，放松的神态让他看起来十分的平易近人。

简单的自我介绍之后，克拉克清了清嗓子，提出第一个问题：“请问韦恩先生，您对收购星球日报这件事有何看法呢？”

“我只是觉得经营一家报社会很有趣。”布鲁斯眨眨眼，用一句电影台词，和他惯有的面对媒体时的俏皮面孔说到。“我第一次来大都会的时候，我的助理小姐问我需要什么，我心想既然来大都会当然要看看这里最有名的超人的消息，于是我告诉她买一份星球日报来。之后发生的事情你也知道了，几个星期后，我的财务顾问发来消息，说我已经买下了星球日报。就是这么回事。”

克拉克露出惊讶的表情，试图从布鲁斯似笑非笑的面孔中，弄清那回答里到底有几成的真实性。超人和布鲁斯见面时的大部分时间都没空说话，这也导致克拉克在与布鲁斯·韦恩本人近距离接触时，过度紧张，各方面都表现得像个菜鸟。

就在克拉克努力找回自己的职业精神时，布鲁斯像是看穿了对方的窘迫，倾身靠近他：“放轻松，记者先生，也许小酌一杯有助于我们的谈话？”

“抱歉，韦恩先生，我们还在采访中……”对于布鲁斯的体贴，克拉克脑中反倒警铃大作，直觉告诫他要远离对方，但他身体还没来得及跟上思考的速度时，就眼前一花。

布鲁斯跨过茶几坐在了克拉克的大腿上，熟悉的体温与气味让克拉克选择扶住布鲁斯的腰让他坐得更稳，而不是保护自己的眼镜。他还没反应过来布鲁斯这么做的目的，对方又在摘掉他的眼镜后伸手弄乱了他的头发。

眼看着自己的伪装被人揭穿，克拉克瞪着眼前不断放大狡黠的笑脸，被布鲁斯那令人心口发热的慵懒语调牢牢地钉在了沙发上动弹不得——

“超人先生，你不会以为我瞎得跟蝙蝠一样，连自己的情人戴了副眼镜都认不来吧？”


	5. Chapter 5

如果他能像超级英雄的衍生电影里那样，用一个超级亲吻让人短暂失忆就好了，克拉克苦恼地想。克拉克甚至没办法推开布鲁斯，他的勃起正夹在布鲁斯的臀部和他的双腿之间，在布鲁斯的手指拂过他的头发时就主动跳出来成了好大一个把柄。如果他这时候一口咬定布鲁斯认错人了，自己恐怕会成为第一个因为性骚扰顶头上司而被开除的记者，克拉克绝望地想。

纠结一番之后克拉克还是决定坦白从宽。

“是的，我就是超人。”

“你是怎么做到的，预定要来采访我的那个记者呢，他去哪儿了？”得到肯定答复的布鲁斯兴高采烈地勾住克拉克的脖子，从他胸前掏出工作证和通行证翻看起来，“我差一点就被你的伪装给骗过去了，这些证件做得倒是和真的一样，又是什么不为人知的氪星科技吗。”

显然布鲁斯看穿了克拉克的伪装，却以为这是超人扮成普通人的恶作剧。克拉克本可以顺着布鲁斯的误解蒙混过关，但是超人不说谎。

“这些证件都是真的，我就是来采访你的记者，与此同时也是超人。”

听到他的回答，布鲁斯惊讶地放开了手，站了起来，像是第一次看见克拉克一样，退后几步从头到脚地细细打量起他来。眼前的青年有着和超人一模一样的脸和身材，但是神态和气质都与那位钢铁之躯相去甚远，就连看似信心满满猜中克拉克身份的布鲁斯，也只是一时脑热，出于玩笑心理地去摘那记者的眼睛。

克拉克坐立不安地任由布鲁斯用眼神解剖自己，头一次想明白为什么小说里总用肠胃绞在一起来形容极度的紧张不安。谁能想到超人的真实身份居然是一名工薪阶级的记者，一个堪萨斯农夫的儿子，一个落在人群中就默默无闻的普通人。

“所以你的真名其实是克拉克·肯特？那么卡尔-艾尔又是怎么一回事？”

“我的养父母是人类，他们给我的人类名字是克拉克·肯特，卡尔-艾尔是我的氪星名字，来自于我的亲生父母。”

超人毕竟是个外星人，世人对他的了解大多来源于媒体的报道，而媒体掌握的信息又全都来自于超人。除了被人类夫妻收养和有个人类名字以及像普通人一样工作生活之外，超人对自己的身世已经算得上是相当坦诚了。

有那么一瞬间，布鲁斯看起来像被大量的信息弄糊涂了。可他到底是个土生土长的哥谭人，得知自己的外星情人其实有个地球人身份，并不比哥谭市随时都会被机械企鹅巨型小丑和外星侵略者炸上天要更难接受。

“老天啊，我竟然真的被超人采访了。”布鲁斯揉了揉额头，喃喃低语。

“不然呢？”克拉克反问。

“这难道不是某种情趣游戏？”布鲁斯挑眉，把问题丢回给克拉克。

克拉克无奈地看着异想天开的哥谭人，反问他：“什么样的性幻想里会出现受访者和采访记者？”

“英俊又忧郁满身谜团的集团总裁，和天真美丽在大城市孤身闯荡的年轻记者，某一天两天在一次采访中相识，紧张的菜鸟记者弄掉了笔，于是俯身去捡的时候恰巧让总裁先生看到迄今已来最合他心意的翘臀，”布鲁斯说，看到克拉克茫然的脸，只得继续提点他，“就像是’五十度灰’。”

克拉克了然地点头。那本小说曾经借由电影的上映红极一时，报社里不少人都把它挂在嘴边，尽管露易丝一直坚称那是个毫无内涵的玛丽苏小说，但也没能抵住潮流和好奇心。和大多数人一样，克拉克家里也有一套五十度灰的系列小说，当布鲁斯说出书名之后，克拉克不假思索地说出了他印象最深刻的一段剧情——

“所以你也有一个填满小道具的总裁密室吗？”

听到克拉克犀利的反击，布鲁斯竟然少见地愣了片刻，随即露出一个暧昧的、足以令克拉克脸颊发红的微笑：“哦，克拉克，你今晚真叫我大开眼界。”

光是布鲁斯的笑容和勾住他领带的手指就足以让克拉克晕头转向，尤其布鲁斯吻他时还叫出了超人的人类名字，那些关于身份落差的担忧彻底地被克拉克抛在了脑后。


	6. Chapter 6

“肯特！”

佩里中气十足的咆哮声穿透了整个走廊，霎那间成为人群焦点的克拉克惊恐地缩紧脖子，好似下一秒他就要被抓狂的总编给拧成两半，没有什么比上班迟到还没上司抓了正着更倒霉的事情了。

“抱歉，老大，我昨晚……”非常没有职业精神地和布鲁斯厮混了一个晚上，不光没有完成采访稿，还反被布鲁斯搞定，本该严肃的时政话题甚至被带偏到了五十度灰上面去。克拉克支支吾吾，后面那些少儿不宜的热辣内容自然是说不出口，没有完成工作也是事实。

看到克拉克狼狈的表情，佩里了然地摇摇头，又一个被韦恩老板坑了的记者，但也是最走狗屎运的一个。想到这儿，佩里掏出雪茄，想象着这是某人的脖子那样狠狠咬住，从齿缝里挤出了一句轻飘飘的，听不出是凶是吉的指示：“别傻站着，去一号会议室，韦恩先生在那儿等着你呢。”

“什么？布……我是说韦恩先生，他怎么会来？啊……我马上就过去。”

佩里瞪着克拉克，后者连忙收回自己的胡言乱语，

“奇怪，真奇怪。”佩里看着克拉克踩着醉汉般奇怪步伐踉跄地奔向走廊另一头的会议室，自言自语道。话说回来，肯特那小子什么时候开始搽高级古龙水的？他再次摇头，新闻人的直觉告诉他还是不要这两人之间的古怪多做探究，随后威严地扫视了一圈新闻部的公共区域，警告道：“赶紧回去工作，别忘了你们的工资和年终奖是谁签发的。”

顾不得自己已然身处八卦风暴的风暴眼，克拉克尽量不那么莽撞地推开会议室的大门，他应该用上X视线的，不然就不会毫无防备地被人扑倒在会议长桌上。布鲁斯身手敏捷，以每个哥谭人都会点防身术的标准来看实在是强得可怕。

克拉克紧张地闭上眼睛，一片黑暗中，他等了好一会也没等到布鲁斯的吻。明白自己又被摆了一道的克拉克涨红了脸，抱着布鲁斯坐起来。坏心眼的报社大老板这才俯身，蜻蜓点水似的在克拉克嘴角落下一个吻。

“克拉克——”

布鲁斯念出他名字的声音就像一个链接在他阴茎上的魔咒，克拉克当即坚硬如铁，好在他的自控力也超乎常人，一番天人交战后，与把这个花花公子按在地板上狠狠操哭他的冲动相比，理智还是占了上风。

“我以为你喜欢低调点。”克拉克锁住布鲁斯的双手，比起推开对方，这个姿势反倒安全许多，只要他锁上门，其他人就不会知道他们俩在隔音效果良好的会议室里做过什么。“以前你只知道我是超人的时候可不会这么主动找上门来，更不会让其他人知道我们俩要见面。”克拉克尽量让自己的语气不那么主观。

“难道你不喜欢这个惊喜吗，”布鲁斯故做无辜地望着克拉克，双手不知何时从对方的掌控中逃脱出来，掏出一份不知藏在何处的文稿，克拉克不用透视也知道是昨晚专访的资料，“我听说佩里·怀特相当严苛。我可不想再听说你因为我的缘故耽误工作而被上司责怪。”

“你为什么要这么做？”

“有时候，我就是有那么点情不自禁，想要给给特别的人一点特权*。”布鲁斯眨眨眼睛，漂亮得像是克拉克在水晶簇中看到过的幻影。

“特别的人？”

“比方说布鲁斯·韦恩的男朋友。”

克拉克茫然又惊愕的表情取悦了布鲁斯，后者愉悦地松开他几秒钟前走马上任的男朋友，体贴地整理好他松散的领带，转身走向会议室反锁的大门。下一秒布鲁斯伸向门把的手就被按在了墙上，接着是他的上半身，紧紧地夹杂墙壁和另一道钢铁防线之间。

他像是被一道飓风给吹翻了个面，布鲁斯稍微仰头，恰好迎上了克拉克的吻。

这几天以来，他们无论是接吻还是做爱都太过频繁，他大概是不止有一点对超人上瘾，布鲁斯想，手臂却有了自我意识似的缠在了克拉克的肩膀上。显而易见，他中了该死的要命的性感至极的氪星催眠术，或者是什么仲夏夜的爱情魔法，让人一见钟情再见倾心遁入爱河不能自拔。

布鲁斯睁大眼睛，看着克拉克靠近自己，额头贴着额头，鼻尖摩擦着脸颊，不甚熟练地吻他的嘴唇，被呼吸间的热流烧红的脸如同情窦初开的少年。这时候他应该咬克拉克的嘴唇，推开他，取笑他的吻技，然后教他如何用自己最喜欢的方式接吻。

可是克拉克热诚的眼睛闪闪发亮，像大都会雨后晴朗的碧蓝色天空。从他们第一次四目相交时开始，布鲁斯就知道那双眼睛里有他缺少的、贪图的东西，他内心里有一部分在尖叫这是错的，没有什么能够填补他内心的黑暗。然而布鲁斯·韦恩只是凡人，凡人则往往软弱，难以抵挡诱惑。

好吧，从来都没有什么催眠术和魔咒，他见鬼的被这个既是个氪星人又是小镇男孩的男人吸引，布鲁斯以他聪明的头脑只在几秒钟内想通了一切。他着迷地抚摸克拉克敞开的衬衫下露出来的深蓝色制服，经验告诉他要徒手扯下这些光滑的外星织物几乎不可能做到，而他原本不打算真的在上班时间内在自己的产业里和克拉克来上一发，那可太过美妙，不，是荒淫无度。

克拉克在榨干布鲁斯肺部最后一点氧气时松开了他，贴着对方滚烫的额头，同样呼吸不稳地乘势追问：“告诉我，布鲁斯，你还有多少惊喜瞒着我？”

“数不胜数，得要你自己慢慢发掘。”布鲁斯促狭的眼神换来新一轮火辣的，贪婪粗暴得想要把他吞下肚去的热吻。

克拉克·肯特自认为是个甘于平凡、没有野心的普通人，于是他大大方方地屈从于欲望，尽情享用了来自布鲁斯·韦恩的特殊待遇，和布鲁斯本人。                                                                                                           

 

****  ****  ****

*布鲁斯说的这句话正是本文标题，只是个豹恶趣味而已和正文剧情无关啦


	7. Chapter 7

超人飘进瞭望塔，端着两杯热气腾腾的咖啡，他把其中一杯送到端坐在监控平台前的蝙蝠侠手边，然后假装随意地拉过另一张椅子坐下，在袅袅的雾气中品尝起。他们两人就这么安静地在监控室里坐着。

“我正听着。”蝙蝠侠说。

克拉克今天没有值班，大都会乃至整个地球也平安无事，于是超人挂着心事重重但又不失礼貌的微笑，在瞭望塔上几乎游荡了一整天。他看上去迫切地需要找人好好谈谈，但是当联盟的其他成员上前与他交谈，又都遭到了婉拒。

最后，他慷慨地接替了某位突然有约会的联盟成员的值勤，带着咖啡和充分的理由，来到黑暗骑士身边。只是克拉克还没想好要如何开口，就被对方看透了所有的小动作。

所谓恋爱中的人智商都会降低，超人也不能免俗。就在蝙蝠侠主动打开话头，要他说出自己的问题之后，克拉克还是有些扭捏：“不知道你介不介意听我说……”

“介意。”

蝙蝠侠不按常理的回答令克拉克被咖啡噎到，好在他是超人。再加上他认识眼前的这个把自己全部武装起来的男人相当久了，自然也听得出那经过变声的低哑声线里的，某种蝙蝠式的玩笑。

克拉克的优柔寡断耗尽了蝙蝠侠最后一点耐性，他推开挡住操作界面的咖啡，只有护目镜后的双眼瞥向克拉克，像个冷酷的恶魔那样讥诮：“你和布鲁斯·韦恩上床的时候也是这么拖拖拉拉的吗。”

克拉克一点也不意外蝙蝠侠知道自己正是为了布鲁斯的事情来找他谈心。老搭档的讽刺也并不使他感到冒犯，顶多是脸颊上的热度又升高了几分。

“我告诉布鲁斯我的秘密身份了。”他说。

蝙蝠侠冷哼了一声。

“你太过迷信那个花花公子脆弱的自制力，哪天他在晚宴上多喝几杯马提尼，就能把你的那些秘密给透漏干净了。”

“布鲁斯不会这么做的。而且一开始是他认出我来的。虽然成立正义联盟的时候我们一致通过大家可以选择对队友隐藏身份，但是我其实有一个人类的身份，这在联盟里早就不是秘密。”

“认出你？那个看起来金玉其外内在却是个草包的韦恩？”

克拉克避开既不暴露自己身份又不提及那些害他脸红的细节，尽量精简地把事情的经过告诉给了蝙蝠侠，略去第二天他们在报社的激情时刻。

“这很危险。”蝙蝠侠听罢，得出了一个令克拉克不解的结论。

“为什么？”

“即使韦恩能够守住超人的秘密，一个普通人和他交往过密也不是什么好事，尤其在哥谭。韦恩和他的财产是众多罪犯觊觎的首要目标，他的一些产业在黑市里也颇受欢迎，他本人更是和一些潜在的罪犯团体有些牵扯。布鲁斯·韦恩不是个好对象，尽管去查他的前女友们，你会明白我的意思。”

说到这里，蝙蝠侠停顿了一下，他看着克拉克没有变化的表情，顿时了然对方已经暗中搜集过布鲁斯·韦恩的相关信息，他怎么能忘了氪星科技搜查情报的能力。想到这里，蝙蝠侠不禁还有些头痛，他揉了头眉心，继续说下去。

“布鲁斯·韦恩在社交界出了名的喜怒无常，他可以为了追求一个名模一掷千金买下整个剧院或者小岛，或是接手一个濒临破产的企业，然后在第二天就和她撇清关系，移情别恋。这样的声名狼藉注定他不是一个好伴侣，他会伤害到你人类的那一面，卡尔。”

“我知道，”克拉克低头，避开蝙蝠侠罕见的真情流露，看着自己的脚尖，“但我不在乎。”

“显然你们俩都被一时冲动蒙蔽了双眼。”

“也许布鲁斯和我之间的关系不只是冲动那么简单呢？也许我能把这种冲动延续下去变成某种深层次的感情呢。”

“没有你想象得那么轻松。布鲁斯·韦恩有的只是纨绔子弟薄弱的控制力，发现你的另一重身份带来的新鲜感反而让他更加贪图享乐，”蝙蝠侠说着，引用了一句时下热门的电视剧中的台词：“‘每个女孩都希望自己的男朋友是超人’，换成是布鲁斯·韦恩也不会有例外，或许他确实喜欢超人，或许他只是拒绝不了超人的示好。”

“这就是你的理论，布鲁斯深受我吸引，被迷昏了头。而我最好的选择，是在我们的感情加深之前抽身，这样就不会造成任何伤害。”

“显而易见。”

“倘若我反其道而行呢？换作是你，蝙蝠侠，如果超人热烈地对你求爱，你会拒绝吗？”

蝙蝠侠敲打键盘的动作停住了，超人敢说自己听到他的心跳快了半拍，但这只是他的臆测，毕竟蝙蝠侠的头罩和斗篷用了最先进的混合材料，里面的小装置不但能够阻挡xX视线的透视，还把他的心跳声隔绝在超级听力之外。

“我以为我们正谈论你和韦恩的感情生活。”

“我只是举个例子，假设在这种情况下，换位思考的你会做出什么反应。”

“什么都不做。我不会把时间浪费在毫无意义的幻想上。”

“你总是把事情往坏处想。”

“不，我只是未雨绸缪。”

“拜托，总是有些好消息的吧。”克拉克挫败地呻吟，把脸埋在手掌里，不再试图说服蝙蝠侠接受自己的观点。

“事实上，”蝙蝠侠沉吟片刻，挥手调出一组数据投影在操作台上，“自从你和韦恩发生亲密关系之后，韦恩集团的产业在战斗中的损坏率降低了105%，全联盟的战损支出比上个季度减少了31%，正因如此，瞭望塔的设备升级有望在月底完成。”

克拉克满头雾水地看着跳动的线条和图表，一点也不想弄明白这些数据背后代表着自己多少个月的工资。他并不赞同蝙蝠侠把情感和战损联系在一起，可这也的确是他和布鲁斯关系的起点。

多少了解到蝙蝠侠反对他和布鲁斯在一起的理由之后，克拉克悄悄用热视线重新加热两人冷掉的咖啡，无言地和蝙蝠侠一起投入到工作之中。


	8. Chapter 8

“克拉克，接着。”

克拉克刚从采访现场回到报社，就被吉米丢过来的信封给砸了个正着。不用拆开知他就知道里面那两张纸上写的什么。星球日报经常会给员工发放类似的福利，其中大多数电影票都来自于投资方的赞助，好让他们新电影能够在首发日登上影评专栏，一次给许多张也是常有的事。

“这次是什么，媒体首映票还是工会给的福利券？”克拉克还在为刚才的新闻打腹稿，一心多用地打开信封取出电影票，同时和吉米聊着它们的来历。

“不不不，这可是咱们的大老板亲自签发的大福利，”吉米趴在办公桌的隔板上，对着克拉克神秘地摇摇手指，“你也知道情人节快到了对吧，约上你想追的女孩带她去这个地方，一定事半功倍。”

克拉克愕然地看着票根上熟悉的签名，华丽的花体字母正好圈在了观影地址，一家私人会所性质的高级电影俱乐部的名字上。他要是连这种程度的明示都猜不出来，早就在记者这个行当里混不下去了。

“你知道吗，我听美妆版的姑娘们说，她们宁可把这几张电影票带回家里装裱起来，说这可是那个布鲁斯·韦恩的签名！当然啦，这些都是印刷上去的，韦恩老板那样的大忙人总不可能一张张亲手签掉全报社上百号人的电影票吧。唉，现在的姑娘们啊，真是肤浅。”

看着吉米痛心疾首的模样，回过神来的克拉克忍俊不禁，调侃他道：“你不也是超人的死忠粉，收集了所有关于他的采访和签名海报，哪怕是印刷品也要收藏一份。”

“那可是超人，世上最伟大的超级英雄，你怎么能把他跟那……”

“跟决定我们年终奖有几位数的终极大老板相提并论？”克拉克抢先说道，私心里不想听见自己的好友对布鲁斯有任何不好的形容，他的接话太有道理以至于吉米卡壳了半晌才不得不承认自己只是嫉妒韦恩英俊和多金并且迷倒了报社大半的员工和所有女性职员。

“说到这儿，克拉克，想好了要带谁去看电影了吗？”吉米好哥俩地搭住克拉克的胳膊，满脸八卦地问他，“你最近总是发呆傻笑，肯定是有约会对象了吧。”

“确实有那么一个人。”克拉克笑得十分神秘。

吉米还想继续追问的时候，总编办公室的门打开了，下一秒，吉米就从克拉克眼前消失，回到了他的座位上。逃过一劫的克拉克松了口气，带着闲聊时打出的稿子，迎着佩里的咆哮声接受下一场拷问。

临下班前三十分钟，克拉克终于下定决心，拨通了手机里那个从来都只有接听却没拨出过一次的号码。

“布鲁斯，你想看电影吗，我这儿正好有两张电影票。”

“我还以为你还要再熬一个星期才会打给我呢。”

电话那头飘出布鲁斯的轻笑声，像晨雾中的一把摇铃，发出朦胧的沙沙声穿过克拉克的胸口，泛起阵阵酥麻。克拉克晕陶陶地，在压根搞不清自己说了什么的情况下，和布鲁斯定好了电影约会的时间。

“我很期待，到时候见。”结束通话前，布鲁斯刻意压低了声线，引出令人遐想的暧昧。

“我也是。”克拉克红着脸回答。浑然不觉自己身上散发出的恋爱的酸臭味太过浓厚，让周围的无辜围观群众纷纷表示难以接受，一到下班的点就集体把他轰出了办公室。

既然是高级会所，那么私密性也有相当程度的保障，克拉克等来准时到达的布鲁斯时，没有人对他们俩的组合表现出奇怪。他们的观影位置是一个类似于歌剧院形式的双人包厢，不得不说，这部新上映的科幻电影相当精彩，前半个小时里，克拉克一直挺直了身体，盯着荧幕完全沉浸在剧情当中，他和布鲁斯都不是喜欢在观影过程中讨论剧情的类型，另外一个原因是布鲁斯把头枕在了他的肩膀上，克拉克体贴地调整了肌肉的硬度，尽责地给他的男朋友提供一个舒适的人形靠枕。

当主角开始回忆他和前任的感情戏时，一段关于同事恋爱的讨论让克拉克分了神。

又一次和蝙蝠侠谈论过他和布鲁斯的感情进展后，进入工作状态的克拉克顺手打开了瞭望塔内部的监控探头，发出了大惊小怪的感叹，引来了蝙蝠侠的注意。

原计划中和蝙蝠侠一组进行值班的是新加入联盟的绿箭侠，超人听说他有个约会后便自告奋勇地代替了他。绿箭侠和蝙蝠侠一样是没有超能力的普通人，穿着一身罗宾汉似的闪亮的绿色制服，还有引人注目的金色山羊胡须，就连个性也与蝙蝠侠有着天壤之别。眼看着绿箭侠和黑色金丝雀就要在舰桥上演辅导级行为，超人还没来得及关掉监控器，就接到了蝙蝠侠的指令。

“超人，把GA和黑色金丝雀送去传送室，并且确保他们离开瞭望塔前不再做出任何不合宜的行为。”

克拉克只得照办。

他再次回到监控室时，忍不住借着刚才发生的事情和蝙蝠侠搭话：“我以为你是那种严格禁止同事恋爱的类型，要我去警告他们不能再犯。”

“单纯的禁令对终结一段恋情只会起到反作用，”蝙蝠侠冷冰冰的回答，“更何况联盟规章中没有限制成员的交往状态。”

“就是说你不反对办公室恋情，所以你和神奇女侠之前是不是，你们有没有？”克拉克发誓他问这些纯粹是因为好奇，和对战友的关心。

“我不会干涉其他人的感情生活。不是，没有。”蝙蝠侠否认。

“拜托，你过得就像个苦行僧。”

“自律是一种美德。”

“好吧。”克拉克琢磨了片刻，忽然发现一些矛盾：“要是我和自己的同事，联盟中其他人交往，你还会反对吗？”

“你最好不要这么做，你是正义联盟的代表，核心与灵魂人物，洁身自好更有助于提升正义联盟在民众间的形象和地位。”

“所以你讨厌布鲁斯是因为他的公众影响不够光明伟大，我以为你不会插手被人的私事和感情生活，但是你一直都在反对我和布鲁斯的交往。”

“我的确没有插手，否则你以为自己是怎么能和韦恩走到现在的。”

蝙蝠侠冷酷的意味深长的回答让克拉克打了寒战，回到了影片高潮部分，主角和他的搭档操控小型战机和铺天盖地的入侵者展开了生死对决，看到这里的克拉克咽下一声涌到喉头的惊呼。原本坐在他身边一直安静地看着电影的布鲁斯，不知何时把手伸了过来，握住了克拉克双腿之间的操纵杆。


	9. Chapter 9

下一刻，就应该是布鲁斯拉起手刹，踩下油门一起当先地体验云霄飞车的快感。然而现实是相当残酷的，就在同一时刻，克拉克脑中警铃大作。

字面意义上的警铃，来自大都会中央银行的警报系统。

克拉克只好出手阻止布鲁斯的小动作，后者看到他的表情，顿时明白了一切。

“是大都会里出事了？”

“有人闯进了中央银行，触发了报警系统。”克拉克简短地解释，原本他还心存侥幸，将希望寄托在大都会警察们身上，但是超级感官能够让他毫无阻碍地透视到几公里外，包括一群持有危险武器的凶恶歹徒。

“这听起来是超人的工作。”

“抱歉，布鲁斯，我得走了，电影很好，我……”克拉克连忙道歉，这可是他和布鲁斯第一次真正的约会，他却半途而废。

“没关系，”布鲁斯露出了然的目光，安慰地托住克拉克的脸，在他额头上轻轻地印下一个吻：“快去吧，你的城市需要你。”

为什么每一个越狱后的超能力罪犯，明明知道超级英雄时刻守护着城市，还都要去抢银行？布鲁斯的体贴反倒让克拉克更加心情复杂，他带着布鲁斯祝福的吻飞向事发地点，知道自己无论如何都毁了这次精心安排的约会，他需要想办法弥补。

克拉克的分心让超人吃了不少苦头，在战斗中，要兼顾周围建筑不受损坏，又要防备罪犯不会伤害到无辜的路人，是相当困难的事情。

很快的，克拉克就知道为什么这群亡命之徒选择在大都会犯事。和往常一样，克拉克冲上去挡住了朝赶到现场的警察们扫射的子弹，弹药在他胸前爆炸开来的瞬间，微量的氪石粉末也随之散播到了空气中。

力量被削弱的超人在敌人充沛的火力攻击下连连败退，差点就要联络瞭望塔派出后援，直到他撞进了路边的货车里。克拉克看到车身上的喷漆后立刻急中生智，毫不犹豫地扯下车头把慌乱的司机放到路边的安全地带，自己抄起变形的车厢做成了笼子，将罪犯们一网打尽。

也只有在这种时候他会感谢卢瑟，这个著名的反超人主义者，连自家公司的运货车都要用铅材打造，但也反倒给克拉克提供了防御氪石粉尘的护盾。

克拉克目送警察们铐住所有罪犯送往警察局后，才离开现场，布鲁斯早就离开了俱乐部，他没听到他的心跳声。天空早已被夜幕笼罩，这场事故耗费了太多时间，布鲁斯没有等他，克拉克并不意外。

他在穿过哥谭飞往韦恩庄园的时候，看到了站在某栋大厦的滴水兽上的蝙蝠侠。

克拉克无法假装自己没有看到他，因为蝙蝠侠的声音已经在他的通讯器里响了起来：“这里是我的城市，超人，你想要什么？”

“我想见布鲁斯。”克拉克回答，他飞过去，降到与蝙蝠侠的落脚点差不多的高度，目光聚焦在对方白色的护目镜上，试着用双眼显出自己的真诚无害。

“恐怕韦恩没那么想看到你。你今天约了他看电影，然后抛下他一个人去抓捕闯入大都会银行的罪犯。”蝙蝠侠冷哼，说出他知道的一切。

“你真的是什么都知道。”克拉克惊讶地说，这话从别人口中说出来可能会有些讽刺的意味，但是超人总是能把任何词句说得温和有礼，“真没想到你这么关心我和布鲁斯的事情，找你商量果然是对的。”

“商量什么？”

“我该怎么弥补今天的事故？我猜送花和礼物都不够有诚意，布鲁斯并不缺任何用前能够买到的东西。”

蝙蝠侠瞪着他。但是几分钟后，他还是给了克拉克回答：“带布鲁斯去一个没人打扰的地方，去旅行，这也是考验感情最好的方法。联盟和大都会的事情交给我们处理，地球可不会离了超人就不转了。”

“就是这个！我正好知道一个好地方。”克拉克兴奋地转了个圈，思路也转了回来，“你觉得布鲁斯会答应吗？”

“那是你的问题。”

克拉克点点头，毕竟，蝙蝠侠总是对的。自觉找到了解决方案的克拉克满足地与蝙蝠侠道别：“多谢你的建议，我该回去准备了。再见，还有早安，蝙蝠侠。”

“晚安，超人。”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

“不敢相信你就这么把我骗过来了。”

布鲁斯抱怨着，放下行李袋。话虽如此，他带着笑意的轻柔语气，闪闪发亮的眼睛，还有运动过后泛起红晕的脸颊，都显示出他有多么享受这场徒步登山旅行。

“我确实说过等到条件允许，我想带你去看猎物做星云，可是定做太空梭和宇航服都还需要些时间。而且你也同意由我来决定地方，哪怕是冻土冰原你也能够接受。”

布鲁斯嘟囔了几句类似于好歹北极还有堡垒和趁人高潮时提条件简直是作弊之类的话。克拉克只当自己没有听见，他转身拿起布鲁斯的行李袋，带着私心顺手揉乱了对方由名家设计出的典雅发型，赶在布鲁斯反击之前，迈开双腿大步向目的地前进：“来吧，布鲁斯，这个季节的星空相当漂亮。你会喜欢的。”

他们的目的地在茂密森林环绕着山谷里，山顶的融化的积雪和山间的泉水流经此处，汇集成了一片小小的湖泊，山崖间的缓坡恰好形成天然的屏障，为旅者提供了休憩之地。这里位于人迹罕至的林地深处，没有极好的方向感和体力难以到达，就连克拉克也是机缘巧合之下飞越山谷时发现了这处风景。

“终于，”布鲁斯站在山顶上，随克拉克的指引，望向他们的营地，“这才叫做挑战。要来比一场吗，看谁先到达山坡上。”他极限运动爱好者的本性被眼前壮丽的自然景观激发了出来，说着，就要从背包里掏出攀岩装备。

“不，我有个更快的方法。”

克拉克在布鲁斯明白他话中含义之前，抱住他跳了下去。

下落时山间刮起的大风吹散了布鲁斯的惊叫声，好在他做出更加失态的事情之前，想起了他的男朋友即使跳下悬崖也不会有任何损伤。他相信克拉克，但也不能阻止布鲁斯手脚并用地缠在克拉克身上。

“惊喜吗？”

落地时，克拉克问布鲁斯。

他得到的回答是一句与布鲁斯外表不符的低俗粗口，还有随之而来的，在飙升的肾上腺素作用下情难自已的激情的吻。

布鲁斯是个接吻好手，克拉克则是最好的学生。

他们俩用嘴唇缠着彼此的舌头亲昵地厮磨了许久，在高海拔稀薄的空气带来缺氧的后遗症之前，才气喘吁吁地分开，要不是登山导致的体力消耗加速了肠胃蠕动发出煞风景的咕噜声的这一连串连锁反应，恐怕他们俩会把一整天的时间都荒废在肌肤相亲上，并且乐此不疲。

“我们”布鲁斯放开他紧紧缠在克拉克身上的四肢，跳下来，他两手空空，背包和行李都还在山顶上。

趁着克拉克折返去取行李的空档，布鲁斯四处打量起他们即将过夜的地方。这里看起来很久没有人来过了，杂乱的野草漫过了脚踝，只能依稀从几截错落地摆成环装、顶面削平的原木看出原先的露营地的影子。通向山间湖塘的路已经消失了，但是一道满是风雨侵蚀过的痕迹的木制码头还残留着。

“劳驾，布鲁斯，给我搭把手，不然我们天黑之前可生不起火。”

就在布鲁斯准备放任自己的好奇心，去湖边一探究竟的时候，回到下面的克拉克喊住了他。布鲁斯抱着手臂，转了转眼珠，作为刚才那场恶作剧的回报，他不打算

“克拉克，你只要动动手指，用点超级速度几秒钟就可以搞定一切。”

“但那么做就失去露营的乐趣了，拜托，布鲁斯，这很好玩的。你试过在野外生过火吗，我们可以烤棉花糖，运气好的话，还能钓几条鱼上来烤着吃。”

克拉克期待的眼神让他说的话充满了说服力，布鲁斯回过神来的时候，发现自己拿着钉锤，正在加固他们带来的双人帐篷。

“哇哦，”克拉克清理好场地，煮上了咖啡，正要准备晚餐，回头就看到布鲁斯独自一人，利索地支好了帐篷，“干得真漂亮，你经常露营吗？”显然，布鲁斯展现出的熟练手法可不像是个初学者。

“我五岁的时候，看了一场电影后立志要当一个冒险家，”布鲁斯放下手中的活计，接过克拉克递来的热咖啡，坐在他身边，头一次向他讲起自己的过去，“我的父亲就买了一套户外探险的装备，带着我在院子里露营，他教会我怎么搭起帐篷，如何野炊。后来我在他的书房里发现了很多套野外求生的手册和教程，全都是我五岁那年买下来的……”

“他是个很好的父亲。”

克拉克说。他握住布鲁斯的手，陪伴在沉浸在回忆中的爱人身边。

柴火燃烧的噼啪声吵醒了神游的布鲁斯，他很快就恢复回来，露出释然的微笑，俏皮地朝克拉克眨眨眼睛：“好了，童子军，展现你手艺的时候到了。”

火光照映下，布鲁斯身上散发出一股柔和的金色光芒，克拉克觉得胸口暖融融的，就好像那堆篝火不是烧在营地正中央，而是在他心里。

“晚餐马上就好。你想要蘑菇汤还是炖豆子？”克拉克回答，探身到火堆前拨弄锅里的热汤。

热汤的香气唤起了布鲁斯的食欲，和与食物相关的记忆，他指示克拉克打开自己的行李袋：“我的包里有些干粮，可以配汤一起吃。”

拿起布鲁斯的行李袋时，克拉克就发现它比看起来要沉，东西也装的比它看起来能装得多。在布鲁斯掏出烤肠，熏肉，奶酪，小圆面包和一水壶红酒后，克拉克毫不意外地掏出了满满一大盒点心。他对“阿尔弗雷德的特制小甜饼”早有耳闻，如今总算是亲眼目睹到这种能让哥谭最顽皮的孩子俯首帖耳的传奇食物。

可是，克拉克惊疑地盯着那一大盒手工巧克力豆曲奇饼，谁会在自家做的点心上贴能量值标签？布鲁斯顺着克拉克的视线看到了令他惊讶的东西，无奈地扯了扯嘴角。

“热量是时尚的头号敌人，阿尔弗雷德禁止我吃太多甜品，说是只要我增重一磅，就得重新给我定做礼服。”

想到那些完美贴合布鲁斯腰部线条的西装，克拉克理解地点了点头。在正餐之后，他满怀罪恶感地烤了棉花糖，把它们夹在巧克力和小甜饼之间，做成了最受欢迎，同时热量爆炸的露营甜品。看着布鲁斯露出满足的表情，克拉克心头的火焰跳得更高了。他热切的眼神泄漏了内心的想法，布鲁斯伸出舌头舔舐指尖沾上的糖液，在克拉克下意识的吞咽时，诱惑地对他说：“你知道，我们可以做一些能把摄入甜食带来的卡路里消耗掉的运动。”

“譬如？”克拉克感到喉咙紧缩干涩，故作无知地反问。

布鲁斯站起来，开始从领口，一颗一颗地解开自己的扣子，他脱光了上衣，褪下长裤，在克拉克忍不住伸出手的时候，躲开了他的触碰，露出一抹得逞的微笑。

“我们可以比赛游泳，看谁先到对岸。”

克拉克能对拉奥发誓，布鲁斯和他一样，心里想到的运动绝对不是游泳。

他们最终也没去成湖边。

在布鲁斯开始脱衣服的时候，克拉克就勃起了，他兴致勃勃地看着眼前的美好肉体，一点也不打算就这么硬着下水。布鲁斯看起来也和他有一样的想法，他赤身裸体地走到克拉克面前，把他推倒在铺了睡袋的地面上。

在这片无人的郊野，脱离世俗的樊笼，抛开一切责任和身份，不是亿万富翁，不是小镇男孩，不是韦恩家族的遗孤，也不是氪星的最后之子。他们在这里只是作为克拉克和布鲁斯存在着。

袒露自己的欲望显得无比的简单和轻松。

布鲁斯解开克拉克的衣服，跨坐在他身上，用滚烫湿热的臀瓣摩擦他的欲望，他居高临下的态度带有几分拷问的意味，而克拉克发现自己渴望布鲁斯做更多。

“告诉我，克拉克，你心底藏了哪些黑暗的小秘密？”

克拉克脸红了，不仅仅是因为兴奋。但是在布鲁斯用他的手指自慰，撑开后穴吞下他的阴茎，骑着他一再追问之下，克拉克还是松了口。

“皮革，黑色的皮革，就像……就像蝙蝠侠。”

他知道自己的幻想相当荒唐，意淫那位从头到脚都彰显着禁欲和散播恐怖的队友？他不应该这么想，但是看到网络中发布的以蝙蝠侠为主题的情色电影时，克拉克还是忍不住赞助了这等大无畏的精神，怀抱着并不纯粹的心态观赏了全片。每个人都希望自己的爱人是超人，但是谁敢说，他不想要蝙蝠侠那般的情人呢？有一条留言如是所说。

布鲁斯笑了，他得意地扭动身体，换来克拉克阵阵战栗，然后缓缓地说出了今晚的重头戏：“我是蝙蝠侠，我正与超人秘密恋爱中。”那压低的粗砾声线，竟然真的与哥谭的那位义警有七八成的相似。

克拉克呻吟，他确实被布鲁斯制造出的蝙蝠式的声线蛊惑，变得更加兴奋，他承认，幻想布鲁斯穿上皮质内衣、细高跟鞋和面具的情景足以令他眼眶发热，没有人，没有旁人，比布鲁斯更适合黑色，这神秘的，罪恶的，高贵的色调。

“你变得更大了，”布鲁斯也没打算放过克拉克的反应，他的手指抚摸被撑开的穴口，轻柔地在克拉克的囊袋边滑动，“你喜欢听我说这些下流话，你的脑子里正在想象我穿着紧身衣的模样，你想要肏坏我，就像现在，你的老二……啊哈，每一次，捅进来……我都要被你顶得……唔……”

在克拉克越来越快速的挺弄下，布鲁斯的意识渐渐模糊，断断续续地难以说出完整的句子，他的声音是一道魔咒，把克拉克变成发情的、亟需驰骋发泄自己兽欲的野兽。

克拉克快速地挺动腰部，一次次地撞击着布鲁斯的前列腺，夺走了主控权。他得寸进尺地抓住高潮连连无力反抗的布鲁斯，流连地亲吻他的嘴唇和双乳，留下深红色的属于他的印记。在布鲁斯高潮的前一刻，在把他的手按在腹部，让他亲身感受到，那超乎常人的外星尺寸如何把布鲁斯紧绷的小腹顶得微微隆起。

掌心传递来的酥麻给布鲁斯紧绷的神经带来了最后一击，他喊了出来，生理性的泪水涌出眼眶，被克拉克一一吻走。

“你是我的，”克拉克喘息着，一再把布鲁斯的身体按向自己，“我的！”

布鲁斯在这密集的抽插和撞击中发出破碎的抽泣声，克拉克从未有过的狂野和爆发的占有欲在这一切完全侵占了他身心。

漫长的情事过后，克拉克把布鲁斯拉进自己的睡袋里，他们没有进帐篷，只是搂着对方躺在火堆旁，仰望璀璨的夜空。

“今晚的月色真美。”克拉克说。

“是的。”布鲁斯回答，打了个呵欠，继续说，“在哥谭可看不到这么多星星。”他枕着克拉克的肩膀，温暖且放松，高潮的余韵带来的满足同时也令他感到昏昏欲睡。

柴火发出爆裂的噼啪声，晚风穿梭在山林间，刮动树叶与枝条，掀起湖水涟漪拍打岸边，虫鸣与鸟啼交错起伏地响起，自然的韵律和谐地在天地之间传递着，最终汇聚到克拉克怀中，伴随着布鲁斯心跳跳动的节奏，变质成一曲亘古动人的乐章。

就是他了。克拉克想，他小心地挪动身体，在月光的见证下，低头亲吻布鲁斯颤动的眼睫，说出他刚才没有说出口的那句话：“我爱你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一更蝙蝠侠就掉马了啊哈哈哈！！！


	11. Chapter 11

事实证明，即使是蝙蝠侠也做不到算无遗策。

布鲁斯从未想过事情会如此发生。他很快恢复冷静地戴上面具，看着闯进自己换装藏身处的超级英雄，后者正处于看到蝙蝠侠的真实身份的过度震惊，呆若木鸡地挡住了这间密室唯一的出口。追杀布鲁斯·韦恩和其他与会嘉宾的歹徒们仍在会场内，此时，只要蝙蝠侠出马便能将他们一网打尽。

这场袭击早有预谋，蝙蝠侠也提前准备好了应对方案，只待事故发生时快速趁人群骚乱快速换装，当场缉拿这群不法分子。蝙蝠侠不需要后援，尤其是超人的。他非常确信克拉克出差海外，需要暂别大都会数日，所以才选定今天作为大都会新科技展馆开幕的日子。

蝙蝠侠在面具下皱眉。

半小时前，布鲁斯在会场中看到并不在首要名单上的黑发青年时就隐隐作痛的直觉，以他始料未及的方式得以印证。

“巴里·艾伦。”蝙蝠侠喊出对方的真名，借此把对方从神游的状态中拉回现实。

以神速力冲进他以为没人的隐蔽角落换装的闪电侠异常震惊。他以为世上除了超人再没有别人能够在他使用神速力时，看清他的所有动作，和他脸罩下的真面目。要知道，他从一件工作服换到另一套制服的时间甚至连眨眼都不够，更何况，他在今天之前从未与布鲁斯·韦恩面对面直接接触过，他也未曾向哈尔之外的正义联盟战友们吐露过自己的秘密，难道是他看见蝙蝠侠的脸时吓掉了靴子，像那个古老的笑话一样，被人从脚上看出了端倪，不不不，你在想什么呢，巴里，从蝙蝠侠上一次开口到现在你已经浪费了一秒半的时间，赶紧说些什么打破尴尬吧。

“你是怎么知道我的身份的？”

布鲁斯沉默了一会。

“因为我是蝙蝠侠。”他说。

于是闪电侠看起来更加惊恐了。一个蝙蝠式的瞪视比任何威胁的话语都更具说服力。

“我知道我绝对不会把今天看到的事情说出去告诉给任何人任何地方也绝对不会发到忒特和ins还有FB和汤不热上去！”巴里发誓道，匆忙间甚至搞错了几个知名社交网站的发音。

在这场小插曲的催化下，闪电侠抓捕罪犯的效率比以往任何时候都要高。他不但现身帮助大都会警察围堵了罪犯，救出了受困的名流嘉宾，还协助藏身暗处的蝙蝠侠，在后者的授意下，“不小心说漏嘴”地在采访的媒体面前说出了一些内幕，即破坏科技展开幕会的歹徒们使用的武器虽然被抹去了序列号无迹可寻，但是有目击者证实，一些零部配件属于某种未上市的新型科技。

“你确定把证物交给大都会警方，还这么对媒体泄漏消息好吗？”摆脱新闻媒体的闪电侠及时拦住蝙蝠侠，夙愿得偿地坐进了蝙蝠车，坐在副驾驶上兜风的时候问到。他本可以用星辰实验室证物分析师的身份要走从罪犯们身上搜剿来的武器，再加上布鲁斯的证词，就可以顺藤摸瓜地找出幕后指使人。

“没那么简单。”蝙蝠侠回答。并且超出闪电侠想象地，耐心给他讲解起了原因：“那些袭击者全都是哥谭曾经最大的黑帮头目法尔科内的手下。一年前他因为袭击布鲁斯·韦恩，再加上非法持有枪械和毒品被判了几十年的有期徒刑。直到一个月前，有人用高额的保释金将他从黑门监狱里弄了出来。那些证据在哪一方手上都留不过第二天，即使有人证，也不可能查到法尔科内头上，法尔科内的假释官会给他提供完美的不在场证明，他的律师团队们也会将这次袭击辩白成一起报复布鲁斯·韦恩的非法伤人事件。”

闪电侠听着蝙蝠侠用谈论路人的口味说出自己的名字，心里的疑惑一点也没减少，想要问的问题一层一层在脑中滚起了雪球。他还没开口，蝙蝠侠就抢先了史上最快的男人一步提出问题。

“巴里，你为什么来大都会？”

“超人拜托我关注大都会几天，他说自己有些私事抽不开身，还说最有可能出事的地方就是大都会科技展馆，毕竟市长和其他市政官员，还有许多富可敌国的投资人都将会出席。”

显然，在上一次布鲁斯·韦恩卷入黑帮案件，超人拜托蝙蝠侠关注他的人身安全却并得到满意的结局后，他吸取了教训，做了两手准备，找了可靠的后援。

误将蝙蝠侠的沉思当做了和平的信号，闪电侠的好奇心终于战胜了自己的危机意识，他道出了许多人知道真相后都会有的问题：“所以你真的是布鲁斯·韦恩？不是什么戴着人皮面具的替身，或者那是你的另一重人格，还是布鲁斯·韦恩的邪恶——我没有冒犯的意思但是和韦恩的大众形象相比之下我只能想到这个形容词——版双胞胎？”

“你告诉我。”

蝙蝠侠的回答让闪电侠陷入两难，他究竟是否说中了真相，还是这是某种不为人知的蝙蝠式幽默，也正在此时，蝙蝠车的ai系统转播了一条大都会警方返回警局途中遭遇车祸，遗失重要证物的紧急新闻。

闪电侠惊讶地看着面无表情，仿佛早就料到这件事的蝙蝠侠，“你早就计划好了，无论幕后主使是谁，布鲁斯·韦恩都将是下一个目标。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈哈哈哈哈都是套路蝙蝠侠掉马的套路比哥谭下水道还要深哈哈哈哈哈哈  
> 案件什么的都是瞎编的大家看看就好不要上心


	12. Chapter 12

超人再一次冲进只有蝙蝠侠独自值守的瞭望塔监控室，这一回，他没有表现出扭捏，而是开门见山地宣布了来意。

“蝙蝠侠，你绝对猜不到，我找到了此生挚爱！”他响亮地、坦荡地、容光焕发地说。

“哦？”蝙蝠侠放在键盘上的双手紧紧地握成了拳头，像是被超人爆炸性的告白所震撼，沉默了片刻才从紧抿的嘴唇间发出声音，“那个幸运儿……是谁？”

沉浸在快乐的情绪中的克拉克没有发现蝙蝠侠语气中的颤抖，卖了个关子地在房间里绕了几圈，才慢悠悠地开口：“没有别人，只除了布鲁斯·韦恩。”

恐怕这时候瞭望塔发出警报通知天启星侵略舰队包围了地球，也不能把克拉克从满身粉红色的幸福泡沫中拉回到现实中来，但是蝙蝠侠受到惊吓的表情做到了。

克拉克谨慎地看着头一次泄露出紧张心跳声的搭档，他忍不住要把好消息和朋友分享的兴奋劲头顿时就和切断燃气的灶台一般熄灭了。这和他预计的状况不太一样，作为唯一的知情人，蝙蝠侠对他和布鲁斯的关系一直表现出消极的态度，虽然蝙蝠侠本人承认过他有过破坏这段恋情的考量，但也出于尊重而没能实施。克拉克做的最坏的打算就是听到消息后的蝙蝠侠勃然大怒，痛斥自己色迷心窍，识人不清。

总之，不是现在这样，仿佛世界末日就要到来。

“我爱上布鲁斯有那么糟糕吗？”克拉克痛心地问到，声音中切切实实的难过沉重地砸在蝙蝠侠耳中，“你是否瞒着我什么，才会对布鲁斯有那么大的偏见？”

蝙蝠侠伸出一只手，看起来想要安慰克拉克，但还是收了回去，放在了键盘上。他发抖的手指不若平常，花了些时间才调出被隐藏的资料。

“几个月前，我骇进莱克斯集团的内部数据库，发现卢瑟和韦恩工业一直有着贸易往来，韦恩每次来大都会并不是只是为了见你，而是要和卢瑟谈生意，过不了多久，这两家公司就要对外发布一项他们的合作成果，而这些只是他们合作项目中的冰山一角。你的男朋友告诉过你这件事吗？”

克拉克张了张嘴，说不出话来。他从未和布鲁斯谈论过他的工作，他以为后者会因为卢瑟这些年来的表现而远离这个危险狡猾的罪犯。他该警告布鲁斯的。

“他没说，不是吗。韦恩是个商人，在遇到你之前就已经和卢瑟同流合污了。”蝙蝠侠的声音听起来像是为自己最好的战友惋惜，“你眼中的布鲁斯只是他表现给你的模样。”

克拉克看着蝙蝠侠给出的证据，渐渐冷静，他没有傻到听不出对方的言外之意。他相信自己的感觉，他知道自己爱着的男人有血有肉，也有许多疑点。蝙蝠侠的反应不仅仅是一道冷水，还是一个告诫，当他足够接近真相时，是否还能坚持初心？

 

****  ****  ****

 

“布鲁斯，亲爱的，欢迎来到我的城市，”一见面，卢瑟就亲密地握住布鲁斯的手，甚至为了展示自己的热情，得寸进尺地搂住对方的肩膀说话，“能把你这位大忙人请来可真不容易，来吧，让我带你看看由我一手打造的这座大都市。”

大都会最好的观景点，一个在莱克斯大厦的顶楼同时也是莱克斯·卢瑟的办公室，另一个则是星球日报顶楼的标志性装饰物地球仪顶部。

卢瑟把布鲁斯拉到窗边：“从这个方向看过去，目所能及之处都是莱克斯集团旗下的产业。”

“你可真是了不起，卢瑟先生，建设城市可不是一般人能做到的事。”布鲁斯挑眉，不动神色地把视线从卢瑟的手臂上转到远处的金色圆球上，按捺下心中的厌恶，尽责地扮演着一个游手好闲、脑袋空空的花花公子，继续说一些不着实际的恭维话。

“我不过是做了一些微小的工作。”

想当然地，卢瑟的话听起来并不谦虚，更不像个建设者，他谈论大都会的语气仿佛整个城市都是他的囊中之物。诚然，大都会内的几乎有八成以上的产业出自莱克斯集团，在经济层面上，莱克斯·卢瑟的确拥有着大都会，若非超人这些年保护世界为自己挣来了好名声，大都会市长的头衔早该落在卢瑟那光秃秃的头皮上。世人皆知莱克斯·卢瑟无恶不作，但这并不会妨碍他成为下一个川普。

“哦，卢瑟先生，你我都知道，莱克斯集团能有今日的辉煌全都来源于你的聪明才智。”布鲁斯眨眨眼，蓝色的双眸在灯光下闪闪发亮，被高级定制西装修饰出的完美身材使他看起来漂亮得像个工艺品。

“哈哈，真有你的，布鲁斯，你真令我感到惊喜，”卢瑟大笑起来，“和聪明人谈话总是那么愉快。”

他们虚以委蛇了好一会，布鲁斯才把谈话内容绕回到正题上。

“莱克斯，我想也是时候让我见证一下我们的合作成果了吧？”

“当然，”卢瑟露出一个故作神秘的笑容，“等着吧，你一定会大吃一惊的。”

布鲁斯确实相当震惊。

“如你所见，Wayne-Lex-T7绝不会忽略任何一个目标，精准地完成任务。”监控屏幕前，看着机器人完成任务后，卢瑟挥挥手，示意研发主任报出他们最新的研究数据，只需不到一分钟时间，这款外形类似蜘蛛的小型机器人就能够翻过峭壁，用其灵巧的机械臂取走岩土样本，效率大大超过了合作项目的预期。

“恭喜你。”布鲁斯微笑着转向卢瑟。

“当然了，这也是你的项目。”后者提醒到。

“没错，我为我们的团队感到骄傲，这些机器人能够为人类航空事业带来革命，至于未来在医学界的应用也叫我拭目以待。下一步……”

“事实上，它们在离家更近的地方也能派上用场。”卢瑟打断了布鲁斯的话，再一次挽住对方的肩膀，把他带向科研基地的另一个方向。

厚重的金属门洞开后，长而深邃的走廊两侧陈列着同样款式，尺寸却大不相同的机械蜘蛛们。与用于野外实验的型号不同，这些大型的机器显然配备有重型武器，放大后的诡异外形只是看着就令人脚底发寒。卢瑟自然注意不到布鲁斯的不适，用着狂热的口味，像个得到玩具的孩子一样兴奋地开口：“我把我的科研结果告诉了给了我的董事们，他们都很感兴趣，不难想象，这种机器人要是运用在战场上能带给我们多么丰厚的回报。”

下一秒，布鲁斯的回答就给他泼了一头的冷水。

“可惜我不会同意。”

“什么？”

“你的做法已经违反了我们的协议，所有技术层面的决策都需要我的同意。尽管怪我吧，莱克斯，告诉你在五角大楼的朋友们，我没有足够的想象力。”布鲁斯冷着脸说完，就要走向走廊尽头的出口，然而闪烁的红色警灯和冰冷的机械臂拦住了他的去路。布鲁斯惊愕地回头：“你这是什么意思，卢瑟先生？”

“你瞧，布鲁斯，”卢瑟的表情好像这时才真正看清布鲁斯一样，“你是个不错的伙伴，所以我们的合作项目才能进行到这么深入的阶段，’可惜我不会同意’在这个节骨眼上，叫停我的研发结果。”

“那可真是抱歉，也许下一次你会找到一个更加志同道合的合作伙伴。”布鲁斯故作镇定地看着卢瑟的眼睛，让颤抖的手指和流汗的额头暴露出他的惊恐。

“不会有下一次了，布鲁斯，我会想念你的。”

卢瑟说完，能够轻易切断岩石的机械臂便纷纷伸向了布鲁斯。


	13. Chapter 13

事实上，布鲁斯早有准备。他猜到以莱克斯·卢瑟的自负，必然不能够接受自己的计划遭到拒绝，尤其是对方还是他认为的空有外表缺乏头脑的花瓶韦恩。但布鲁斯还是低估了卢瑟的野心和邪恶，卢瑟竟然打算亲手决绝自己，而不是等人离开研究所后，用过去惯用的伎俩制造一些“小小的意外”来排除异己。

布鲁斯对卢瑟的女保镖露出微笑，对方并不领情，还把他绑得更紧。

“嘿，你！你就不能轻点吗？”布鲁斯痛呼出声，恼火地瞪着得意洋洋的卢瑟和他面无表情的女保镖，想到自己正以可笑的姿势被宽胶带绑在机器人的外壳上，就后悔万分，“你把我这身西装给毁了，阿尔弗雷德一定不会放过我的。”

女保镖冷笑，卢瑟则不客气地大笑出声，他自信满满地撕破了伪装，轻蔑地看着徒劳挣扎中的布鲁斯：“果然是个草包，死到临头了还只想着自己的一身行头。”

作为回报，布鲁斯搜肠刮肚地用一个花花公子能够有的最丰富的词汇量咒骂起对方，他丰富的想象力在这时派上了用场，极尽嘲讽地关切了卢瑟的每一毫厘的头皮。

“够了。”

闻声，女保镖掏出匕首，割断布鲁斯的领带，绕成团打算塞进他嘴里。

“等一下，莱克斯，我为刚才的那些话道歉，我们还是有得商量的不是吗？除了这些机器人，你还想要什么，我一定配合你还不够吗？”眼看他最大的武器，灵活的口舌就要遭难，布鲁斯这才想起自己还可以没有骨气地求饶示弱。

卢瑟抬起手，示意女保镖退后，自己走上前去拍了拍人质俊俏的脸蛋。

“你知道，布鲁斯，我就喜欢你这一点，识时务。”卢瑟好整以暇地拂去袖口并不存在的灰尘，他的下一句话，让花花公子的满脸期待消失得无影无踪：“可惜你醒悟得太晚啦，老伙计。合作只是个幌子，机器人项目不过是额外的收获，你的这条小命才是我真正的目标，把你从哥谭那鬼地方撬出来可真不容易，前有那个蝙蝠恶魔，后有……你亲爱的满天飞的男朋友。”

布鲁斯沉下脸色。

他当然知道自己和超人的交往不可能瞒得过所有人，尤其是超人的死对头们，他们无时无刻不想抓到超人的弱点，加以利用，令这世上最伟大的超级英雄陨落。他已经让蝙蝠侠给了超人警告，叫他远离布鲁斯·韦恩，这些天的疏远也叫他以为超人的确起了疑心，想必正在对韦恩的事情进行调查，这才放心地进行计划，和卢瑟见面，寻找机会收集对方的罪证。可现在看来，先一步落入陷阱的反而是他自己。

“我不明白你在说什么。”此时此刻，装傻蒙混过去才是最重要的，布鲁斯整理好情绪，干笑着回答。

“没关系，你马上就要明白了。”再一次，卢瑟轻佻地拍了拍布鲁斯的脸。这么一张漂亮脸蛋，难怪就连那伪圣的童子军也逃不过。

意识到自己不过是吸引超人的诱饵，布鲁斯放弃了挣扎，危急之中有了一个更好的主意，他眨了眨眼，满脸无辜地开了口：“哦，莱克斯，像你这样聪明绝顶的人，在这么做之前一定有一个繁复精巧的大计划，不说给什么人听一听，开一开眼界实在是令人遗憾。”

卢瑟不一定是世界上智商最高的人类，但他一定是最自负的那个。

从布鲁斯被困到超人出现不过短短的十五分钟时间内，卢瑟已经把他的丰功伟绩从白手起家时期利用间谍引发两个欧洲小国的交战从而在倒卖军火中大赚一笔，讲到他为了竞选总统如何收买竞争对手的团队成员并盗取社交网站信息从来投放虚假广告来欺骗选民。

“哇哦，莱克斯，你真是恶贯满盈，我敢说，论犯罪能力，你一定是世界第一。”

卢瑟坦然地接受了这般赞美，转向撞穿房顶飞进来的超人。后者无视布鲁斯拼命用眼神和表情传递的信息，红着眼睛瞪向绑架自己男朋友的罪魁祸首。

“只要我今天除掉你这个眼中钉，无论哪方面我都是当之无愧的世界第一。”

卢瑟打了个响指。

其余的战争机器人全部动了起来，挡在超人和卢瑟之间。

区区机器人如何抵挡钢铁之躯？

就在超人的铁拳挥向卢瑟的机器军团时，绿色的光芒照亮了整个房间。

“氪石，将军。”卢瑟抓着想象中的氪石棋子，将死了对手。

然后他就被早有准备的超人打脸了。

超人又拯救了世界。

还有他的男朋友。

布鲁斯被超人从绳索和胶带中解开后，正要开口阻止对方的拥抱，但还是迟了一步。克拉克热切的吻印在了他的嘴唇上，他们就像一对久别重逢的恋人一般拥吻在一起，就像是历经磨难之后，世间没有什么阻碍能够分开他们。

“你这个笨蛋！”终于被松开的布鲁斯气喘吁吁地拂开克拉克额前的卷发，抵着彼此的额头，望进克拉克满怀爱意和担忧的眼里，“你差点就被卢瑟用氪石杀死了！”

“我知道。”克拉克立即道歉，他还没把自己的心里话说完，就被布鲁斯死灰般的绝望神色给吓了一跳。

“我刚刚让莱克斯·卢瑟在全世界人民面前承认了自己的罪行，现在，一切都被你给搅黄了。”布鲁斯轻轻地叹了口气，自暴自弃地说，哪怕他能对克拉克的吻有一丝的抵抗力都还能做出补救，但事到如今，他再做什么都来不及了。

克拉克有点没反应过来，什么叫在“全世界人民面前”，哦，拉奥啊……他转头看唯一完好的机器人顶部仍在工作中的摄像头，像是为了印证他的想法，钢骨的通讯在这时切入了超人的频道里。

“哇哦，”年轻的电子人在履行他超级英雄的职责之前，忍不住对超人的行为惊叹出声；“你知道刚才你和布鲁斯·韦恩拥吻的视频点击量有多少了吗，十分钟，短短十分钟，就超过了四亿次！还不算其他视频网站的转载数和下载……”

下一秒，网络直播的观众们就一齐见证了惊人的一幕：超人的脸变得和他的披风一样红，和来时一样突兀地消失在屏幕中，连同他怀中的亿万富翁一道。

与此同时，全世界社交媒体的服务器都被如此轰动的出柜新闻给整瘫痪了。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这两章的情节来自超人TAS里Word’s Finest那几集（即wf大电影）


	14. Chapter 14

阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯，一生都在为韦恩家族服务，如今已是花甲之年的老管家最大的心愿就是自己的小少爷，韦恩家现任的主人，能够找到命中注定的另一半，幸福地携手相伴一生，当然了，若是能多给韦恩家添几个后代就再好不过。

然而，在韦恩夫妇的悲剧发生后，在布鲁斯为了维护正义化身蝙蝠侠后，在日复一日担心受怕地于蝙蝠洞中等待伤痕累累的布鲁斯归来后，阿尔弗雷德一度以为自己的愿望终将成为一个老人家的白日梦。

直到有神明听到了他的祈祷。

阿尔弗雷德在清晨的阳光中睁开眼，老人微笑着起身，哥谭市常年阴云密布，一年之中，阳光明媚的日子屈指可数。

管家的一天，从阿尔弗雷德打开书房的收音机，在早间新闻的播报声中准备早餐开始。一份传统的英式早餐，由金黄的煎蛋与香脆吐司，美味培根搭配浓厚番茄，醇美的咖啡与熨烫过的报纸组成。

布鲁斯趿拉着拖鞋，不修边幅地穿着睡袍出现在餐厅里，他颓然的模样显示出昨夜里蝙蝠侠痛揍罪犯时有多么的劳累。

阿尔弗雷德在布鲁斯拉开椅子坐下同时，把咖啡和精选过的报纸送到了韦恩家主人的早餐桌上。

布鲁斯不疑有他地一手端起咖啡，漫不经心地轻啜，另一只手打开报纸。

“噗——”

他呛到了。

“这种标题怎么能过审？”布鲁斯咳嗽着接过阿尔弗雷德递来的餐巾擦赶紧自己，瞪着桌面低吼，报纸虽然被他错手撕成了几片，还染上了咖啡渍，仍能看出原本醒目的加粗字体猜到头版标题的内容——

**当红超英竟遭亿万富翁潜规则！（副标题：谁是世界上最强壮的人？ 布鲁斯韦恩，因为他掰弯了钢铁之躯。）**

如果他有吸烟的习惯，他就可以拿出打火机，一把火烧了这些胡乱起名博人眼球的三流刊物。可他没有，也不会热视线，所以只能做另外一件事。布鲁斯找到手机，翻开通讯录，准备联系自己的助理去买下这家报社，然后炒了它的主编。

阿尔弗雷德在布鲁斯找到手机前，按住了他。

“在您醒来之前，福克斯先生已经致电要我转达几条消息给您，布鲁斯少爷。”

“别告诉又是和超人有关的。”布鲁斯痛苦地捂住脸，睡眠不足令他额角抽痛，而他之所以得不到充足的睡眠，其中一个原因便是布鲁斯·韦恩和超人亲密互动的视频在网络上流传过广，即使以钢骨只能也无法彻底删除，更何况他也不可能令所有看到这个视频的人失忆。

“福克斯先生想知道您到底打算如何处理这件事，并且建议您早日准备记者发布会，但在此之前不要到公司去，他不得不给保安加薪才能拦住楼下的记者们，另一边，董事会也期待您给出一个解释。此外，由于您的性取向问题，您的公众支持度降低为原来的20%，韦恩企业的股价则是上涨了6个百分点。”阿尔弗雷干脆地转述了韦恩企业ceo卢修斯·福克斯的话，忠实地保留了老朋友在电话里焦头烂额的语调。

“阿尔弗雷德——”布鲁斯在指缝间溢出呻吟，“我就不能待在家里，跟以前一样，把布鲁斯·韦恩的桃色新闻全都交给公关部门处理吗。”

“众口铄金，布鲁斯少爷。”阿尔弗雷德回答，清理掉桌面的狼籍，端上准备好的丰盛早餐，再把一只干净的咖啡杯放在布鲁斯手边，在重新倒满新鲜的咖啡前，揶揄道：“请先用餐，毕竟，填饱肚子才能有力气考虑您和超人先生的终身大事。”

 

****  ****  ****

 

超人飞进一栋着火的公寓。老旧的楼房内部的木质阶梯和外墙首先被火焰吞没，接到报警后赶来的消防员们只能来得及救出下层的住户，最后一个受害者是住在顶层的独居老人，由于下肢残疾行动不便，未能及时撤离。

这看起来是超人的工作。

他在厕所里找到坐在轮椅上的老人，后者看到超人出现，非但没有表现出受到救援的喜悦，反而拉下脸，冲那鲜红的制服吐了口唾沫。

“滚出我家，你这个肮脏下流的变态东西！我叫你滚出去，听到没有！你这个恶心的同性恋，你没资格碰我！滚！”

超人救过的人连他自己都记不清有多少，这不是他遇到的第一个仇视厌恶自己的受害者，也不会是最后一个。克拉克搬起轮椅，神色如常地把一直大吼大叫的老人带出公寓，交给赶来的救护人员，自己飞上半空，在消防队员努力的灭火的同时，查看周边是否存在潜在的危险。一个与围观人群格格不入的男人引起了超人的注意，男人身材高大，穿着深色长风衣，戴一顶压低的绅士帽，用墨镜和围巾遮住了大半张脸，比起狗仔更像是私家侦探。

下一秒，超人把那个男人带进了一条偏僻的、没有摄像头监控的暗巷里，男人摘下墨镜，露出布鲁斯的眼睛。

“你都看到了。”克拉克有些尴尬地摸摸鼻子，任何男人都想在情人面前保持自己的完美形象，而自己救人反被辱骂的情景，绝对够不成良好形象。

“你不生气？”布鲁斯反问。

“其实，”克拉克莞尔，笑得像个淳朴的农家男孩，“我还觉得挺有趣的，你知道，超人从出现到如今，都还有人会叫我是’魔鬼，怪物，不洁的生物’，只因为我的存在违背了他们的神，也有人纯粹认为我是个不坏好心的外星人，所以，刚才那位先生说我是同性恋的时候，我还有点高兴呢，至少他把我当人类看了不是吗。”

克拉克的自嘲让布鲁斯准备好的一肚子安慰派不上用场，全数转为一声长叹。他变换的表情引来克拉克关切的询问。

“布鲁斯？”

“你说的话让我想吻你。”

布鲁斯解开围巾。

 

****  ****  ****

 

虽然韦恩先生在视频流传出后就闭门不出，声称在法律确保自己不会再受到来自卢瑟的死亡威胁之前，不会将自己暴露在外界的危险之中，但是围堵在韦恩庄园外的记者们都很清楚他消失在公众视野里的真正原因，是为了逃脱采访。

倘若你不清楚媒体们对轰动新闻的狂热，就想想嗅到几公里外的血腥味就能蜂拥而至的大白鲨、兀鹫或者鬣狗群。

在卢瑟接受公审那天，八卦、娱乐、财经、时事甚至连体育版的记者都守在法庭外，密密麻麻的人头汇集在层层长枪短炮的摄像机下，好似一支伺机待发的军队。然而所有人都没想到的是，直到庭审即将开始，他们才眼睁睁地看着自己的猎物，不，是采访对象布鲁斯·韦恩“凌驾在最高法庭之上”，由从天而降的超人亲手护送到证人席上。

那一天，星球日报官方网站上，法官最终裁决卢瑟有罪并判定终身监禁的新闻打破了有史以来同一条网页的总浏览数的记录，当天的报纸更是加印了数十次之多。事实上，大多数贡献了点击量或购买数的读者都是冲着布鲁斯·韦恩被超人抱在怀中的照片去的。

 

****  ****  ****

 

“克拉克，”瞭望塔上，闪电侠叫住超人，“我永远支持你。”

超人看见闪电侠把一份星球日报藏在身后，没有点破，对朋友的关心回以感激的微笑。

“谢谢你，巴里。”

“要知道，几年前同性恋结婚就已经合法了，社会一直在进步着，谁能想到一百年前不同种族的人结婚都是不合法的呢，我是说，真爱和性别和身份是没有关系的，而你，超人，和我们所知道的克拉克·肯特，是我们知道的最好的人，你值得一个相爱的恋人无论他是男是女是什么地位，能够反对你的恋情的人只有你自己，别让其他人的偏见和恶意影响到你。我有一个朋友，就是因为担心影响对方的声誉，选择和他喜欢的人分手几年也见不到一次面，”巴里结结巴巴地开始了“我有一个朋友他如何如何其实你我都心知肚明我说得这个人就是我”的劝解模式，这种拐弯抹角的表达方法并不适合他，以至于他不知所云了半天，才把谈话内容绕回自己真正要说的那句话，“所以说，你和B……”

他才发出第一个音节，气喘吁吁的钢骨就冲了过来。

“闪电侠！”

“钢骨？出了什么事，是紧急状况吗，在哪里我马上赶过去？”

“不，不是事故，”身体有一半是机器控制的最大好处，就是可以当着一个人形测谎仪的面说谎，钢骨的人类大脑飞速运作着组织语言，试图在闪电侠把蝙蝠侠的身份说漏嘴之前支走他，“是金色先锋，他发现了一个时空虫洞，需要你的神速力的帮忙。”

“哦，这可的确非常要紧。”

“需要我帮忙吗？”

“不不不不不，我们能搞定，超人，真的，只是个小问题，我敢保证闪电侠动动手指就能解决了。”钢骨慌忙摇头，他的反应太过夸张，差点就拧断了头部和身体之间的连接装置。看不下去的闪电侠连忙出手，扶稳钢骨的脑袋和超人道别。

“所以说，维克多说的那个虫洞呢？”金色先锋的房间里，闪电侠迷惑地问。

这位来自二十五世纪的未来英雄正歪歪斜斜地挂在沙发上，抱着一桶巧克力爆米花看电影，当闪电侠进入自己房间时的他表情和对方一样茫然不解。

“咳咳，”随后赶到的钢骨小心翼翼地锁上门，在打开检测器检查周遭是否存在窃听设备后，才露出诡异的表情，解释起原因，“先锋，告诉闪电侠那个赌局的事。”

“什么赌……啊哦！你说的是那个！我找找看，我记得把它塞在沙发垫子里，不对，是衣柜，不不不，应该是浴室的水箱。”金色先锋恍然大悟地敲打手掌，自言自语地开始在房间里到处寻找什么东西。

“那是哪个？”看着犹如打哑谜的队友们，闪电侠被勾起了好奇心。

“你知道蝙蝠侠的真身不是吗。”

“难道说，你也知道？”

“是的，”钢骨严肃地点点头，“我刚刚和这具身体融合的时候，控制不了自己的能力，思维混乱状态下误闯了蝙蝠洞的监控系统，看到了蝙蝠侠的脸。后来我加入联盟的时候才发现那个时候蝙蝠侠也发现了我在蝙蝠系统后台留下的痕迹，给我装了个反追踪病毒。这可真是，可真是……太酷了！”年轻人兴奋地喊到。

“所以你支开我是为了不让我说出蝙蝠侠就是B……”

钢骨捂住了闪电侠的嘴。

“啊哈！找到了！”

金色先锋大喊一声，抱着一个看起来很普通的纸箱跳了出来。在巴里看清盒子上贴着的纸条之前，向来嘻哈玩笑不拘小节的金色先锋竟然收敛了笑容，用一脸严肃的神情盯着他看。

“在我向你介绍它之前，闪电侠，你必须答应我不会把之后我们的谈话内容泄露出去，这件事，只能有我们在场的这三个人知道。你能发誓吗。”

巴里很是吃惊，他转向钢骨，发现后者也同样一脸肃穆。

“我并非怀疑你们俩，只是，你们要求保密的这件事应该不违反公平正义吧？”

再三确认之后，闪电侠总算同意了另外两人的保密协议。

“你即将知晓正义联盟成立以来最大的秘密，”伴随着钢骨为了调动气氛特意播放的神秘事件常用的背景音乐和彩色灯光，金色先锋把盒子翻了个面，撕开上面的童子军募捐箱贴纸，“那就是——超人不知道蝙蝠侠的秘密身份！”

用歪歪扭扭的字体写着“下注超人什么时候才能发现自己和蝙蝠侠谈恋爱”的赌资盒子出现在闪电侠面前。愣了大约几毫秒之后，闪电侠捧着肚子发出一阵大笑。

于是，蝙蝠侠秘密身份守护小队瞭望塔分队小队长钢骨，还有赌局发起人金色先锋，就这么把闪电侠也给拉下了水。


	15. Chapter 15

“你可以提前离开，之后的事情交给我。”蝙蝠侠说对超人说，后者已经在瞭望塔的舰桥上绕了一整天的圈，所有视力正常的人都能看到他的焦虑不安和心不在焉。有些人隐约猜到了内幕，彼此眼神交流过后露出会心的暧昧笑容，唯一知道全部真相的人，此时正坐在铺天盖地的监控巨幕前，面无表情，甚至有几分阴沉。

但这些都影响不到超人。

他满脑子都是另一个人，他的脸，他的身体，他的气味，他的身体还有其他的一切，过多的感情堆积在一起，使得克拉克全然地无措，不知如何是好，更加感受不到旁人的议论。

“抱歉，我在想一些事情。”

蝙蝠侠再一次提高声音重复了一遍自己说过的话后，超人才从神游中挣扎着脱离回到现实，他带着歉意转向老搭档，解释自己的反常行为。

“还有一小时就是你和布鲁斯·韦恩的周年纪念日。一个月前你就开始谈论这件事和你将要送出去的惊喜。”蝙蝠侠说。

“是啊，”超人笑着接话，眼角眉梢中满是幸福的光芒，“虽说视频曝光的事情已经过去，媒体的关注热度也逐渐下降，没想到这几年的聚少离多，反而让我和布鲁斯的感情进展得更快。”

“真为你感到高兴。”

蝙蝠侠道贺，他的声音听起来没有一点高兴的意思。超人知道自己的老搭档对这段感情的反对并没有减退，他不再表现出来就已经是无声的让步。想到这里，超人紧张的情绪奇迹般地消退，他兴高采烈地下定了决心。

“我觉得，是时候了。”

“什么？”蝙蝠侠轻声反问，更像是自言自语。

超人毫无征兆地半跪在蝙蝠侠面前，抬起的手掌中是一个包裹着天鹅绒的小方块，大小近似于正躺在蝙蝠侠万能腰带里铅盒。在超人的膝盖碰到地面的时候响起了一道惊呼声，不是蝙蝠侠，也不是超人，可是监控室里并没有看到第三个人。超人没有理会霎那间出现又消失的匿名目击者，抬头看着蝙蝠侠，蔚蓝的眼睛闪闪发亮，神色恳切真挚得如同堪萨斯的夏日晴空。

“如何？我这么做会不会太突兀了，你认为布鲁斯会拒绝吗？”克拉克说着，打开戒指盒，里面是一对相当朴素的金属指环，毋容置疑，是某种外星材质。

蝙蝠侠心里咯噔了一下，但还是没有表情，以仿佛刚才从椅子上跳起来退后差点踩到斗篷摔倒的人不是他一般的冷静，客观地回答：“布鲁斯·韦恩曾经在报刊专访时表示过自己是个不婚主义者，他答应你的概率显然不会比拒绝你高。”

克拉克点头：“我看过那篇报道，是布鲁斯在他与我相识之前说的。所以我才需要你的建议，拜托，你认为他会答应吗？”

蝙蝠侠闭上眼睛，咬住舌尖深深吸气平复起伏的呼吸，他记得自己说过的每一句话，包括布鲁斯·韦恩无法拒绝超人，从前到现在，事实已如此，他的回答并不重要。

“这是你和布鲁斯·韦恩的问题，我只是个旁观者，我说过的话无法代替韦恩的想法。”

“那么，我换个说话，假如是你呢，蝙蝠侠，你会对我说不吗？”超人不折不挠地追问，大有蝙蝠侠不给个确切说法就不起身的架势。

蝙蝠侠在脱口而出他愿意之前清醒过来，他对超人足够了解，转念一想便能明白对方在耍什么样的小聪明，于是反问：“你真正想知道的并不是这个问题的答案，不是吗？”

克拉克笑了，他终于对蝙蝠侠提出那个问题——“你究竟和布鲁斯·韦恩是什么关系？”

“你希望我们是什么的关系。”蝙蝠侠说。

于是克拉克站起来，摘下布鲁斯的面具，在整个联盟的欢呼声中吻了他。

 

——end——

 

后续&番外：

 

“你们在这里做什么？”

布鲁斯放开克拉克，用蝙蝠侠的眼神扫视不知何时出现在监控大厅里的联盟成员们。他的表情让满脸激动与好奇的人群纷纷转过脸去，避开与蝙蝠侠的目光接触，并且假装沉浸在金色先锋收到的一条紧急呼救信息上。

除了神奇女侠。

来自亚马逊的女神大方地展露笑容，走上前去，坦然地送出自己的祝福：“恭喜你们，赫拉在上，我愿意做你们的证婚人。”

“多谢你，戴安娜。”超人红着脸，握紧布鲁斯的一只手，阻止他的下一步行动。后者看起来正处于抓狂的边缘，随时都会掏出蝙蝠镖或者烟雾弹表演他最擅长的那一套神出鬼没。

“那么，嗯咳，”戴安娜像是为了掩饰自己的好奇心一般清了清嗓子，问出了在场所有见证了超人拥吻蝙蝠侠的人心底最渴望得到答案的问题：“超人，能不能跟我说说，你什么时候发现自己的爱人就是蝙蝠侠的？”

太直白了！听到问话的其他人顿时吓出了冷汗，这么问下去他们的赌盘只怕就要立刻曝光。金色先锋见势不妙，正要找出平行时空的自己垫背，抱着赌金盒子消失在到另一个时间段中，就被动作更快的闪电侠给按住了。

超人是不说谎的，所以克拉克顶着比方才更加鲜红的脸颊，在布鲁斯利刃般的怒目中讲出了埋藏已久的秘密：“我一直都知道自己爱的是蝙蝠侠，同时也是布鲁斯·韦恩。”

戴安娜诧异地睁大了眼，她的视线越过了克拉克。

“你早就知道了？”

蝙蝠侠的声音在克拉克背后响起，他回头，看到笑容甜蜜的布鲁斯，如此反差，堪比冰与火，刀锋与蜜糖。克拉克感到脊椎上窜起了一阵电流，并非出于恐惧。

“你玩得倒很开心。”布鲁斯继续说，抚摸着在接吻时被套上手指的戒指，眼中闪烁着与低沉声线相反的愉悦亮光。

“你也是。”克拉克把布鲁斯拥进怀中，两人默契地相视而笑。

“我们该走了，在更多人回过神来继续追问之前。”布鲁斯伸手搂住克拉克的脖子，借着亲密亲吻的动作在对方耳边低声说。

“去蝙蝠洞可以吗，我还没有到你的秘密基地参观过。”克拉克趁机为自己谋取福利。

“给你十秒钟。”

“我只需要五秒。”

世界最佳搭档的消失带走了联盟大厅的死寂。

“等等？超人一开始就知道蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯？那么这个赌局不就没有赢家了？”

“是啊，先锋，这该不会又是你出的鬼点子吧？”

有人激动地扯住金色先锋的衣领，冲他大喊，余下的参与者们也醒悟过来，团团围住秘密赌局的发起者，鉴于此人曾经利用值班时间开办瞭望塔旅游活动和其他种种历史，不由得起怀疑起这次赌局是否又是他想出的什么投机取巧的赚钱方式。

“不不不，当然不是，我有证据的……只要让我找一找，啊，有了……你们看！”

金色先锋赶紧求饶，从伪装成童子军募捐箱的赌资盒子里找出众人曾经用于下注的手写纸条，一张张翻出来，直到他凭借记忆找到了那唯一一张赌超人什么都知道的纸条。

众人看着纸上的字迹，哑口无言。

终于，钢骨的声音打破了沉默：“我早就说过瞭望塔上的事情没有一件能够瞒得住蝙蝠侠。”

 

—fin.—

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想写的东西都写完啦，这篇就这么完结咯！


End file.
